Blessure de Guerre
by fic-inspiration
Summary: Crois-tu réellement tout savoir de la Guerre et des actes odieux commis par les Mangemorts et ma famille, Granger? J'en doute Malefoy, et je peux te dire que l'Enfer semble bien pâle à côté de ce que j'en sais. Les livres ne remplaceront jamais un vécu
1. Chapter 1

A_vis à toutes celles et à tout ceux que ça intéresse, ma toute dernière fiction vient de voir le jour._

_Consacrée uniquement au monde magique d'Harry Potter. _

_Tout ici est la propriété de J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle même. _

_Je remercie du fond du cœur **Lyly7** pour les corrections qu'elle effectue sur mes chapitres et **MissJenny34** ma sœur de cœur pour le soutient qu'elle témoigne envers moi et mes histoires._

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: La guerre m'a tout pris<strong>

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla avec à son bord les élèves, nouveaux comme anciens, chacun avec leurs peines mais aussi avec leurs bonheurs.

La guerre était bel et bien finie mais les pertes avaient été lourdes dans les rangs du bien comme dans celui du mal. De nombreuses familles avaient étés décimées, d'autres partiellement détruites par la perte d'un où plusieurs membres, tandis que certains chanceux profitaient de la paix avec les être qu'ils chérissaient.

Ce jour-là, le 1er Septembre, la majeure partie était néanmoins contaminée par l'esprit de fête qui régnait depuis presque deux mois et demi dans le monde sorcier. Cette année au château se faisait sous un nouveau jour, cette année, il n'y aurait ni meurtre, ni peur, ni même de Voldemort, celui-ci se trouvait à six pieds sous terre, sûrement mangé vers les vers.

La plupart des Mangemorts étaient soit morts soit enfermés pour le restant de leurs jours à Azkaban, et la communauté magique ne s'en portait que mieux: les enfants erraient dans les rues, les boutiques fleurissaient, tout respirait le bonheur, un bonheur et une liberté qui avaient été durs à acquérir.

Filant à vive allure à travers le paysage, laissant derrière lui une volute de fumée blanche presque transparente, le train semblait lui aussi connaitre de meilleurs jours.

Nos trois comparses de Gryffondor étaient assis confortablement dans un wagon situé au milieu du train, Harry et Ron appréciaient l'atmosphère qui flottait dans l'air, la fin de la guerre signifiait pour eux le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Durant tout l'été, les festivités avaient été de mise chez les Weasley, et Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas le moins du monde ennuyés même si une ombre planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes. Leur meilleure amie était en proie à une tristesse incommensurable et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Trop absorbés par la foule de gens qui se bousculaient devant les vitres de leurs compartiments, ils ne virent pas les yeux brillants d'Hermione ni même la larme qui roula le long de sa joue. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya rageusement le liquide salé, ses larmes traîtresses que malgré tout, elle avait du mal à retenir.

Lorgnant discrètement dans leur direction, elle tourna rapidement la tête et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

Si beau fut-il, elle n'avait pas le courage d'admirer les arbres en fleurs, le ciel bleu ou les oiseaux qui voletaient. Pour elle, la fin de la guerre n'avait pas été signe de renouveau, bien au contraire.

Pour elle, cela signifiait seulement le début de son enfer, elle s'était bâti un mur et avait par la même conçu sa propre prison. Prisonnière à jamais de sa tristesse et de son désarroi.

Son front appuyé contre la vitre, elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir, elle était lasse de devoir faire semblant, de devoir sourire alors que son âme était gagnée par la noirceur des ténèbres.

Terriblement amaigrie, elle essayait en vain de se cacher derrière des vêtements amples. Le teint cireux, la mine affreuse, elle ne faisait plus attention aux choses futiles qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas approché un miroir pour se contempler, seules des idées noires s'immisçaient en elle. Dans certains moments, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Bellatrix Lestrange en personne.

**- Tout va bien, Hermione ? **questionna Harry, inquiet.

Il ne l'avait pas vue de tout l'été, ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment faire pour la contacter, tout ce mystère le rendait nerveux. Il s'était posé des milliers de fois les même questions, se disant que quand elle serait prête, elle reviendrait, mais aujourd'hui il en doutait. Son apparence laissait deviner à quiconque l'état de sa santé, mentale ou physique, et une chose était sûre, elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa question, il lança un regard à Ron, et d'un même accord, ils supposèrent qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Les yeux clos, la respiration profonde, elle entendait tout de leurs conversations. Durant trois mois, elle avait appris à faire semblant de dormir, et ce, dans le seul et unique but qu'on la laisse seule dans son coin mourir à petit feu.

Elle entendit des bribes de conversations « ça fait trois mois maintenant, regarde son état, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis, elle a changé, je ne sais pas quoi faire ».

Un grincement les interrompit dans leurs tirades.

**- Salut Harry, Ron, votre été s'est bien passé ? **

La jeune fille blonde n'attendit pas leur réponse et elle enchaîna:

**- Je suis venue chercher Hermione, les préfets devaient se réunir mais elle n'est pas venue, donc on m'a envoyée ici, enfin, vous voyez. **

**- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était préfète, **s'étonnèrent Harry et Ron.

**- Au moins, vous le savez maintenant. **

Sans plus attendre, Luna se pencha vers la Gryffondor et lui tapota l'épaule deux fois d'affilée pour être sûre qu'elle se réveille. Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, elle réitéra son geste.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac au passage et sortit en trombe du compartiment, bousculant les admirateurs et admiratrices du survivant et du rouquin. La colère l'emportait sur ses autres sentiments, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être ici, ni même de revenir dans ce maudit château, elle voulait seulement que le temps fasse son œuvre et l'emporte pour de bon au lieu de la laisser errer sans but dans ce monde ignoble.

À quelques mètres de là, les deux Gryffondor et la Serdaigle se jaugèrent, quelque peu stupéfaits par la réaction de leur amie respective. Ils se doutaient des causes de son malheur mais n'osaient pas aborder le sujet avec elle, qu'auraient-ils pu dire ou faire? Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide.

Son entrée dans le compartiment fut encore plus fracassante que celle du jeune Serpentard assis dans un coin de la pièce. La mine sombre, il posa son regard gris acier sur Hermione et se rendit compte par lui-même qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être enfermé dans une prison. Néanmoins, la sienne lui sembla bien plus confortable, plus semblable à une prison dorée qu'autre chose.

**- Je vous prierais de faire attention, Mlle Granger, vous n'êtes pas au dessus des autres, **lui assura une femme brune.

**- Je n'ai que faire de vos remarques, **rétorqua l'intéressée.

**- Dumbledore pense sûrement que vous vivez des moments perturbants mais cela n'excuse en rien votre comportement plus que désagréable. **

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, la Gryffondor s'approcha jusqu'à sentir le souffle de son interlocutrice sur son visage.

**- Je me contrefiche de votre avis comme de celui de ce vieux fou, je-ne-vous-permettrais-pas-de-me-dicter-la-conduite-à-adopter, suis-je claire ? **

Le visage de la femme se déforma sous la colère. Les traits tirés en un rictus mauvais, elle était en proie à un combat intérieur sévère. Devait-elle la remettre à sa place et risquer de subir la colère du Directeur ou bien devait-elle obéir aux ordres de ce vieux sénile **« Je n'autorise personne hormis les professeurs Macgonagall et Snape à essayer de résonner Mlle Granger »**?

La raison l'emporta sur son tempérament et elle prit la direction qu'elle devait suivre.

**- Maintenant, asseyez-vous, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous expliquer si vous le voulez bien. **

À contre cœur, Hermione se joignit au reste du groupe qui se composait de Luna Lovegood pour Serdaigle, Ernie Macmillan pour Poufsouffle et Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard.

Elle sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir à l'encontre de l'ancien serviteur de Voldemort, pourquoi le Magenmagot l'avait-il innocenté ?

_Flashback _

_Ce jour -à, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, une légère brise pénétrait dans l'espace exigu qu'était à présent sa nouvelle chambre. Les murs étaient dénudés de toutes décorations, le sol était recouvert de livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Une silhouette frêle allongée sur le lit guettait l'horizon à travers le fin voilage qui voltigeait au gré du vent. _

_Les nuits étaient courtes comme ses cernes pouvaient nous l'indiquer, et malgré que le fait que le sommeil la guettait, elle n'osa pas fermer ses paupières. _

_Au loin, un oiseau brun attira son attention, « 8h15 », l'heure à laquelle _La Gazette du Sorcier_ arrivait. _

_Le hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et déposa le journal, néanmoins, il ne repartit pas de suite, attendant d'abord de recevoir sa gâterie quotidienne. Une fois celle-ci reçue, il reprit rapidement son envol._

_D'une main tremblante, Hermione saisit le seul lien qu'elle avait gardé avec le monde sorcier. Ses yeux parcoururent la couverture à la recherche d'un article intéressant, un titre lui sauta aux yeux: « Mme Malefoy et son fils reconnus innocents et lavés de tout soupçon en ce qui concerne Voldemort ._

_Après maintes enquêtes, le Magenmagot a dû se rendre à l'évidence, Narcissa et son fils Drago Malefoy n'ont pas pris part ouvertement à la conquête de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_Il est ressorti que seul Lucius Malefoy avait été lié aux actes de magie noire commis par Lord Voldemort, le seul de leur famille à présenter la marque des ténèbres._

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mme Malefoy ainsi que son fils sont reconnus innocents et n'écumeront donc pas du crime de « haute trahison ». Par conséquent, le nom Malefoy retrouve sans plus attendre tout son blason d'antan sans pour autant être associé à Vous-savez-qui. _

_Le Ministère leur présente donc ses excuses et est également désolé du tord qu'il a causé.»_

_Doucement, elle reposa le journal sur son lit et sentit sa haine ressurgir. Écœurée par l'article qu'elle venait de lire, un haut le cœur violent la fit se penche en l'avant et vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac. _

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, huit paires d'yeux la fixaient étrangement.

Son absence avait duré trois minutes tout au plus et maintenant, elle se sentait oppressée par tout ce monde.

**- Puis-je reprendre Miss Granger ? **Obtenant un simple grognement qu'elle prit pour un oui, la femme continua sans attendre son discours. **Chacun d'entre vous devra faire des rondes de nuit. Lovegood la première suivie de Macmillan, de Granger et enfin de Malefoy et ce, toutes les deux heures à partir de 20 heures jusqu'à minuit. **

**À l'arrivée du train, vous guiderez les nouveaux élèves vers Rubeus Hagrid. Quand le Choixpeau aura reparti tout le monde, vous amènerez ceux de votre maison à leur quartier. Ensuite, vous vous rendrez dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall et celle-ci vous montrera les vôtres. Avez-vous des questions ? **

**- Pouvons-nous regagner nos compartiments ? **demanda Ernie.

**- Non, vous devez rester ici jusqu'à l'arrivée du train. Ce sont les mesures du directeur pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître et à sympathiser. **

À ce moment-là, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, comment ce vieux fou pouvait-il espérer une chose aussi ignoble ? Lui qui se vantait de tout savoir, de voir tout ce qui se passait dans ses murs, n'avait absolument rien vu !

**- Balivernes, **s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle, **on se connait tous et ce depuis longtemps. Chacun de nous a participé à la guerre, nous avons tous combattu ensemble dans le seul et unique but que le bien triomphe sur le mal. Cette guerre n'aurait donc pas suffit à nous rapprocher? **

**- Ce ne sont pas mes ordres, il n'est donc pas de mon pouvoir de les discuter et encore moins de vous autoriser à passer outre. Etes-vous sûre de connaître toutes les personnes présentes dans ce train, Mlle Granger ? **

Hermione jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et s'arrêta sur Drago.

**- À part lui, **cracha-t-elle venimeuse.

**- Je vous conseille donc de suivre les ordres de Dumbledore et d'apprendre à faire sa connaissance. **

Une boule amère remonta dans la gorge d'Hermione et elle eut un haut le cœur. Haussant les sourcils, elle mit toute la haine qu'elle pouvait dans son regard.

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **s'étonna t'-elle.

**- Vous m'avez très bien comprise ! **

**- Jamais au grand jamais, je ne m'approcherais de lui, les menteurs et les traitres n'ont rien à faire ici.**

**- Je te rappelle que j'ai été innocenté, **rétorqua t'-il.

**- Tu resteras coupable à mes yeux, tu étais et resteras un Mangemort et ce, même si ce serpent hideux et cette tête de mort n'ondulent pas sur ton avant-bras. Tu as combattu aux côtés de ton maître et non aux côtés des autres élèves. **

**- Je n'ai que faire de ton opinion, Granger. Le Mangenmagot ainsi que **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_** ont reconnu l'innocence de ma mère et la mienne. Qu'as-tu fait cet été à part de terrer dans un trou? **dit-il railleur.

Retrouvant son calme, elle s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- Un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Crois-tu seulement que parce que mes propos ont touchés un point sensible il te suffit de rétorquer une remarque acide pour que je perde mon sang froid?**

Les paroles d'Hermione eurent l'effet d'une entaille profonde digne d'un hyppogriffe, depuis quand voyait-elle aussi clair dans son jeu ?

**- Crève en enfer, Granger, **lui lança-t-il, acerbe.

**- J'y suis déjà, figure toi. **

Le rire sournois du jeune Serpentard fendit l'air.

**- Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est réellement l'enfer, Granger ? J'en doute ! Crois-tu être la seule à avoir perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre? **

**- Ton père n'est pas une perte qu'on puisse qualifier d'insurmontable. Le monde se porte mieux sans Lucius Malefoy, il était imbuvable, obsédé par les Sangs-de-Bourbes à quelques exception près, arrogant et imbu de sa personne et bien d'autres choses qu'on retrouve en toi. **

**- Comment oses-tu ! **s'écria Drago en sortant sa baguette.

**- Je t'en prie, Malefoy, sois le digne fils de ton père et achève-moi, ça purifiera sûrement ton atmosphère en même temps que le monde. Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu finiras au moins l'œuvre qu'il a commencée. **

**- Hors de question que je t'envoie rejoindre tes parents, ce serait une trop belle mort pour toi, je préfère de loin te laisser vivre dans ton enfer, **s'exclama-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe.

Le femme brune avait observé la scène sans bien savoir quoi faire, mais au lieu d'agir elle avait décidé de s'en remettre au jeune Serpentard.

Une fois l'incident clos, la femme s'en alla en ayant tout de même pris toutes les précautions pour qu'aucun sortilège impardonnable ne puisse être jeté dans ce wagon.

Luna et Ernie discutèrent dans un coin tandis que Drago été assis près de la fenêtre. De temps à autres, il regardait Hermione Granger blottie à même le sol dans un recoin.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pour la première fois, il se pris à avoir de la pitié pour celle qu'il avait considérée durant de nombreuses années comme une fille détestable bien que brillante.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés tournaient en boucle dans son esprit **« obsédé par les Sangs-de-Bourbes à quelques exceptions près et tu finiras au moins l'œuvre qu'il a commencée »,** qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Une évidence que quiconque aurait pu deviner lui sauta aux yeux. Hermione devait avoir des secrets bien gardés dans son âme torturée mais il n'était pas un Malefoy et le Prince des Serpentards pour rien, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il découvrirait ce qu'il se cachait sous l'apparence de la Gryffondor**.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà fin du premier chapitre. <em>

_Je suis impatiente que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce tout premier chapitre et achez que j'accepte " toutes" les reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises mais aussi les simples "j'adore". _

_Alors à vos claviers =)_

**Infos : Chaque nouveaux chapitres sera postés le Vendredi. **_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissée une **review** mais aussi aux autres qu ont enregistrés ma fiction comme **favorite.**_

_Petit à petit l'histoire se met en place, je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. _

_**els () :** tout d'abord Merciii pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie le côté torturée d'Hermione. Voilà la suite mais sache qu'Hermione ne revelera pas ses secrets tout de suite, néanmoins quelques indices sont glissés dans chaque chapitres pour vous aidez à comprendre._

_**Cryse :** Et voilà la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le reste. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review :) _

_**Sisika45** : Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant que tu l'adore tout autant, milles merci à toi. _

_Un grand merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissés de review mais qui on pris le temps de me lire._

_Et comme toujours un petit mot gentil pour _**Lyly7**_ ma correctrice, tu es génial mai aussi à _**MissJenny34**_ qui me conseille ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Nouveau Rôle<strong>

Réveillé à l'approche du château, chaque élève enfila sa robe et se prépara. Les 1ere années, tous aussi petits les uns que les autres, tremblaient de tous leurs membres, stressés et impressionnés par ce qu''ils allaient découvrir tandis que les dernières années, habitués à tout ça, étaient calmes et sereins. Tout se déroulait de la même façon depuis des générations, ils connaissaient le mécanisme par cœur.

Les portes coulissèrent dans un léger grincement et ce fut la cohue et le brouhaha. En un rien de temps, le quai désert était noir de monde, enseveli sous les robes, les valises et les animaux en tout genre.

Le sifflet du train et un épais nuage de fumée se mêlaient aux conversations, tout aussi futiles soient-elles.

À présent, il était temps pour chacun des préfets et préfètes d'endosser son rôle. Ainsi, les uns derrières les autres, ils dirigèrent leurs nouveaux protégés vers le lieu indiqué où quelques mètres plus loin, Hagrid, toujours fidèle à son poste, se chargea de la relève.

Des hoquets de surprise et de peur retentirent dans les rangs, impressionnés par la taille du demi géant. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient brusquement cessé tout commérage ou toute rigolade.

Le regard amusé du demi-géant parcourut l'assemblée, faisant ainsi taire les plus téméraires. Puis il s'attarda sur celle qui durant de longues années avait été pour lui « une fille ». Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas su que dire face à son état, elle lui semblait lamentable.

**- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller de la sorte. Non mais regarde toi, on dirait un sac d'os. **

**- J'essaie, **lui murmura-t-elle, gênée qu'il ai remarqué la différence.

**- Hmmm, je te verrais plus tard. **

Les élèves se dispersaient sur le quai de la gare, remontant le chemin qui menait aux Sombrals. Il y a un an de ça, seul un nombre infime de personnes pouvait apercevoir les animaux mystérieux qui tiraient les calèches, et aujourd'hui, la plupart des élèves présents les voyaient, se penchant pour les admirer et caresser leur dos osseux d'un noir profond.

Cette couleur, le noir, était devenue la couleur préférée de notre jeune amie Gryffondor. Délaissant le rouge et or et bien d'autres teintes, elle choisissait ses habits seulement en fonction de leur couleur et non du reste, preuve que tout chez elle s'était assombri depuis la mort de ses parents mais aussi depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Ses parents, elle y repensait sans arrêt. Hantée par leurs visages la nuit, elle ne fermait quasiment pas les yeux. Le repos, elle ne le trouvait jamais. Au début, cela avait été difficile mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était habituée à sa condition, ça faisait partie de son quotidien.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur la héla. Ses amis l'avaient attendue patiemment, ils avaient l'air inquiet et leurs murmures se turent lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. La dernière calèche venait de partir, ils devaient donc rejoindre le château à pied.

Le chemin promettait d'être long.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose et avança lentement en prenant bien soin de déposer ses pieds correctement sur le sol terreux à la surface irrégulière.

Depuis peu de temps, ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir malgré sa maigreur. Elle était constamment prise de tremblement et avait aussi d'affreuses migraines dues à sa « sous-alimentation ».

Sous-alimentation qui ne lui déplaisait pas, l'appétit n'était plus là, comme envolé avec son père et sa mère. Le simple fait de devoir avaler une bouchée lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne gardait plus rien sauf peut être de l'eau.

**- Hermione ? S'il te plaît, parle nous, **dit Ron, suppliant.

**- …**

**- Parle nous, explique nous, nous pourrons t'aider ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, nous sommes avec toi depuis le début, arrête de nous rejeter.**

Elle osa enfin les regarder, la première fois depuis bientôt trois mois. Les traits ronds de Ron s'était affinés il paraissait plus Homme, mais malgré tout, son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Les traits tirés, il la fixait, espérant la faire réagir.

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ronald ? **

**- Je…j'en sais rien,** répondit-il, maladroit.

**- Où étais-tu pendant tout l'été, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés ! Ce genre de choses, **s'emporta Harry.

**- Vous ne comprenez rien, comment le pourriez-vous !**

**- Moi, je peux te comprendre. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir ses parents. **

**- Ne dis pas ça, **hurla-t-elle, **tu ne peux pas et ne pourra jamais savoir ce que je ressens. Tu ne les a pas connus, n'a pas vécu avec eux, tu ignores presque tout de ta famille alors que moi…moi, je sais tout. **

**- Et alors, c'était tout de même mes parents, et les tiens comme les miens ont étaient assassinés sur les ordres de la même personne. **

**- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Harry, tu n'as même pas de souvenirs de cette nuit-là. J'aurais pu empêcher ça si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, **rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

**- Justement, **s'énerva-t-il. **Je préfèrerais savoir, me rappeler de la dernière chose qu'ils m'ont dites et tout le reste. Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas besoin de photos pour imaginer les traits de leur visage. Tu n'es peut être pas chanceuse dans l'histoire mais estime que tu l'es tout de même plus que moi. Les souvenirs, voilà ce qu'il te reste, mais au moins tu en as et te morfondre ne te servira à rien. Durant des années, je me suis senti responsable de leur mort et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y pouvais rien, tout comme toi. Tu n'a commis aucun crime, Hermione.**

Laissant tomber ses valises sur le chemin, Hermione partit en courant. Les paroles de Harry lui avait fait mal. Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait une infime part de vérité, elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Peut-être continuer à endurer pour que la vengeance ne vienne pas.

Poudlard n'avait jamais resplendi de la sorte. Une douce musique s'élevait de l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais malgré tous les efforts déployés pour lui rendre son charme, la guerre avait laissé une trace indélébile sur les murs de pierre.

Une odeur de nourriture remplissait l'air environnant. Les elfes de maison avaient dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour le banquet, mais encore une fois, cela ne suffisait pas à combler le vide que ressentait la brune.

Grâce à son combat pour les droits des elfes de maison, nombres d'entre eux avaient obtenu un salaire, des vacances et d'autres avantages, et alors ? Cela devrait-il lui suffire à retrouver une vie « normale »?

Ernie, Luna et Drago patientaient depuis bientôt dix minutes quand ils virent enfin leur invitée d'honneur arriver.

**- Tu viens ? **dit Luna en entrainant la rouge et or par le bras. **Tout le monde nous attend pour commencer. **

Le simple fait d'avoir couru plusieurs mètres l'avait grandement affaiblie, c'est donc sans résistance qu'elle se laissa entraîner dans la Grande Salle.

En arrière, Drago Malefoy observait de ses yeux gris acier la silhouette frêle qui se déplaçait, les jambes tremblantes. Malgré l'épaisseur de la cape, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner les os de ses omoplates qui ressortaient sur le tissu noir.

Certes, lui aussi s'était bâti une prison depuis la mort de son père, mais la sienne ressemblait à une prison dorée tandis que celle de la Gryffondor était noire, remplie de désespoir, de peine et de colère qu'elle ne savait pas maîtriser.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle se fit dans le silence le plus total. Dumbledore, les mains posées sur la table devant lui, s'apprêtait à commencer son discours.

**« L'année dernière a été une des années les plus sombres que ce château ai connue. Je suppose que vous vous êtes rendus compte par vous-mêmes que tous les signes du malheur qui s'est abattu sur nous il y a seulement trois mois n'ont pas été effacés. Cette erreur est volontaire. Ces marques resteront présentes à jamais, et ce, pour que chaque personnes qui souhaite prendre la mauvaise voie se rende compte du malheur qu'il engendrera en faisant ce choix. **

**Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de me retirer et de céder ma place au Choixpeau pour la répartition. » **

Le Choixpeau laissa apparaitre les fentes destinées aux yeux et à la bouche et sa tirade annuelle débuta dans un silence d'outre tombe.

_Quelle année sombre que celle de l'an passé,_

_L'ombre de la mort s'est enfin volatilisée,_

_Laissant dans son sillage des corps meurtris._

_Les érudits se sont alors réunis,_

_Ont réfléchi,_

_Et de ce fait ont conquis._

_Incommensurable est notre émoi,_

_De retrouver un monde comblé de joie._

_Le courage des Gryffondors est devenu notre Roi,_

_La loyauté des Poufsouffles notre aloi,_

_La sagesse des Serdaigles notre choix, _

_Tandis que Serpentard nous a glacé d'effroi. _

_Aucune maison n'a été épargnée,_

_Dans ce combat cinglant,_

_Maintenant à vous de nous montrer,_

_Que les préjugés appartiennent au passé,_

_Et que Poudlard redevient fascinant et enchantant._

_Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant._

Des milliers de mains applaudirent en même temps, remerciant ainsi le Choixpeau du magnifique du discours qu'il venait de prononcer. Les différentes maisons, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, s'étaient levées tandis qu'à la table des Serpentards, la plupart des élèves avaient baissé le regard.

Nul n'avait oublié que les serpents, pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, s'étaient rangés du côté obscur, et tout le monde considérait donc qu'ils avaient l'ambition, la soif de pouvoir et la cruauté de Voldemort.

Tous les Serpentards étaient plus ou moins considérés comme imbus de leur personne et obnubilés par la pureté du sang. Et pourtant, même dans leur camp, les exceptions existaient.

Seulement un nombre infime d'élèves avait vu au delà des apparences, avait creusé sous la dure carapace pour enfin découvrir une tout autre vérité.

N'étant pas certains que leur découverte fasse l'unanimité, ils avaient donc gardé le silence. En effet, qui pourrait imaginer une seule seconde qu'une telle hypothèse puisse être plausible?

Et si contre toute attente, le sang pur ne faisait pas partie des priorités de certains, est-ce seulement l'éducation que certains parents s'étaient forcés à leur inculquer qui avait forgé leur répulsion envers les Nés-Moldus ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais néanmoins avaient-ils droit à la parole ou étaient-ils forcés de marcher dans les pas des leurs parents?

Le premier nom de la liste fût appelé et les répartitions pouvaient d'ores et déjà commencer. A chaque nouvel élève, des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements retentissaient dans les murs de Poudlard. La vie reprenait son cour normal, si l'on puit dire.

Des dizaines de minutes plus tard, chaque nouveau sorcier avait rejoint sa table et bavardait paisiblement en s'extasiant devant le monde qui s'offrait à lui ou à elle. Un claquement de mains discret de la part de Dumbledore et le banquet apparut.

Les tintements des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et les bavardages incessants avec la bouche pleine emplirent vite la pièce. Concentrés sur leurs assiettes, personnes ne vit la silhouette décharnée qui franchit la porte pour s'isoler, personne sauf Harry et Ron.

Depuis le début de la cérémonie, ils avaient observés l'ombre de cette fille, celle qui autrefois était leur meilleure amie à tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, il furent obligés de constater qu'elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Assise sur les marches de pierre froide, Hermione sentit une vague de fatigue l'assaillir. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps dans cette situation. Les moindres efforts de la vie quotidienne étaient pour elle une corvée. Monter les marches, s'habiller, réfléchir, toutes ces choses étaient au fil du temps devenues éreintantes.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent puis les minutes et enfin l'heure, tout ça semblait durer une éternité, une éternité durant laquelle elle était restée prostrée au même endroit, le regard vide de sens, le corps tremblant et froid. Soudain, des raclements sonores, et enfin elle se leva doucement, sa main posée sur la rampe d'escaliers.

À petits pas, elle regagna la salle immense et se faufila dans la foule afin de prendre en charge les élèves de Gryffondor. Certes, cette corvée forcée ne l'enchantait guerre mais elle était redevable en un sens. Lors de sa première année, elle avait grandement apprécié qu'on l'aide à se repérer dans ce dédale de couloirs, elle ne pouvait donc que faire de même.

Chaque nouveau préfet prit en charge ses élèves et se dirigea dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Drago Malefoy, de ce fait prenait, donc la direction des cachots. Ernie Macmillan, quant à lui, empruntait un couloir du rez-de-chaussée censé mener aux cuisines, Luna Lovegood partit vers la tour ouest au sixième étage et enfin Hermione Granger au septième étage en direction de la tour Sud.

Sur leur passage, les tableaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, commentant telle ou telle personnes, passant d'une toile à l'autre, grimpant ainsi les étages pour suivre la progression de leurs nouveaux joujoux.

Dans un tohu-bohu de jacassements, les salles communes se remplirent, les chambres furent ensevelies sous les valises et les matelas martyrisés sous le poids de leurs assaillants qui sautaient.

Enfin, tous les préfets donnèrent leurs dernières consignes et purent donc rejoindre le bureau de Minerva.

* * *

><p><em>Certes il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je le reconnais, mais l'histoire doit se mettre en place avant toutes chose. <em>

_J'espère donc que cette suite vous à plu, et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Aujourd'hui on est Vendredi ! Et qui dit Vendredi dit aussi Nouveau Chapitre. _

_Donc voilà la suite pour toutes ceux et celles qui me lisent, je vous en remercie encore une fois. _

_Merci à **Jesse James 08, Sabrina1807 et Pommedapi** pour avoir mis ma fiction en **Story alert. **_

_J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews par MP alors je ne vais pas redire mon petit discours, néanmoins je vais tout de même citer les noms des personnes auxquels j'ai répondu, si j'ai fais un oublie pardonné moi. _

_Pour les reviews merci à : **Sisika45 et pommedapi.**_

_Et enfin comme toujours une énorme pensée pour _**Lyly7**_ et _**MissJenny34 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une idée saugrenue <strong>

Les couloirs sombres et tortueux de Poudlard étaient de nouveau déserts. L'euphorie des élèves se contenait seulement dans les chambres, laissant ainsi chaque préfet et préfète se mouvoir dans ses pensées, qu'elles soient joyeuses ou non. Qui aurait pu dire ce qui se tramait dans tous ces esprits en ébullition? Les conversations étaient différentes pour tout le monde, les rires encore enfantins ou matures n'étaient pas dus aux mêmes phrases, toutes ses choses si banales étaient caractéristiques de cette rentrée que nombres de nouveaux sorciers ou sorcières appréhendaient.

La Serdaigle, le Poufsouffle, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard se dirigeaient sans même se croiser dans la même direction, un bureau situé au premier étage, au bout du couloir principal.

Assise à son fauteuil, l'apparence toujours impeccable et l'air toujours aussi sévère, Minerva Mcgonagall attendait ses nouveaux intendants, prête à leur montrer leurs nouveaux quartiers durant une année.

Cependant, Dumbledore avait décidé au cours de l'été de modifier certaines règles qui selon lui « étaient de bonne augure ». Il n'avait pas tenu compte des protestations de tous les directeurs et comme à son habitude n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Un coup sec contre la porte en bois massif ornée d'un lion se fit entendre, résonnant contre les parois du château tel un raz-de-marée.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la porte pivota sur elle-même et laissa entrer Luna, Drago et Ernie. D'un même pas, tous les trois pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'ancienne Gryffondor devenue aujourd'hui l'une des sorcières les plus craintes et les plus en vue du monde sorcier.

**- Ah, très bien, vous voilà enfin, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! **

Son regard perçant passa outre le dernier venu et s'attarda quelques secondes sur le couloir noir et vide.

**- Où est Miss Granger ? **questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

**- Je ne sais pas, **balbutia Luna, **la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'est quand elle a pris les nouveaux élèves avec elle. **

**- Bien, nous allons l'attendre encore quelques minutes, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. En attendant, asseyez-vous donc. **

Ernie et Luna se dirigèrent vers un sofa avec l'intention de commencer une conversation tandis que Minerva se dirigea vers le vert et argent.

**- Pas vous, Mr Malefoy, suivez moi, j'ai à vous parler. **

Avec cette simple phrase qui dans certaines circonstances pouvait paraître anodine, la directrice de maison déclencha une série de frissons chez notre Serpentard. Voulait-elle lui parler de la guerre ? De ses agissements plus que réprimandables durant l'année précédente? Si tel était le cas, il s'attendait à passer un mauvais moment. Les colères de Minerva étaient, comment dire, imprévisibles.

La suivant dans le couloir, il ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer le pire. Durant l'été, il s'était quelque peu laissé aller, son masque d'arrogance et son sang-froid légendaire avaient pris un sacré coup avec la mort de son père.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'une fenêtre, il fit de même et attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

**- Pourquoi avoir choisi « l'étude des Moldus », Mr Malefoy ? **

Cette question le laissa sans voix, il avait complètement oubliéce choix et espérait à présent pouvoir le changer.

**- Je ne sais pas, je dois dire que j'avais oublié. **

**- Un oubli aussi gros de la part d'un Malefoy ! N'est-ce pas rare ? **ironisa-t-elle.

**- Pourrais-je simplement le supprimer de mes choix ? **

**- Vous n'avez pas de chance, Drago, vous avez obtenu la dernière place. **

**- Mais ne puis-je pas la céder à autre élève, qui comment dire, serait plus intéressé? **

**- J'en doute fort. Dumbledore a été clair. Vous devrez assumer votre choix et participer à ce cours, qu'il vous plaise ou non. **

**- Mais …**

**- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, vous allez suivre ce cours en bonne et due forme et prouverez par la même occasion qu'être un Serpentard ne signifie pas mépriser les Moldus.**

**-…**

**- Un choix qui va faire jaser. **

Sur ces paroles, elle fit demi-tour et regagna son bureau, laissant Drago seul dans ce couloir avec pour seul accompagnement son désespoir.

À ce moment-là, il haïssait sa mère pour sa compétence à manipuler les gens mais il se détestait encore plus d'y avoir cédé si facilement.

Durant six ans, il s'était ouvertement moqué de tous ceux qui portaient un tant soit peu d'intérêt aux Moldus sous l'influence de son père, mais surtout de la peur qu'il en avait. Il avait décidé très jeune de subir et d'obéir à ce bourreau. Aujourd'hui, ses préjugés n'avaient plus lieu d'être, mais les habitudes prises depuis 17 ans ne sont pas facile à perdre, elles persistent encore et encore.

* * *

><p>Au septième étage de la Tour Sud, les conversations entre Dean, Harry et Ron allaient bon train. Chacun avaient un petit quelque chose à raconter de son été, et pourtant, l'ambiance été différente des autres années. Un lit vide, sans valise, sans personne assis dessus, occupait un coin de la pièce. L'ancien lit de Seamus, mort pendant la guerre touché par un Avada Kedavra, paraissait fade. Les couleurs rouge et or étaient comme délavées, comme si la mort de son propriétaire leur avait fait perdre leur éclat d'antan.<p>

Étrangement, personne n'avait remplacé leur camarade ce qui ne fut pas pour leur déplaire. Auraient-ils réussi à accepter un autre que lui ? A le laisser dormir dans ce lit qui autrefois appartenait à un camarade ? Sans doute que non et ça, Dumbledore l'avait compris. Ce lit resterait donc vide.

D'un pas lent, Dean s'approcha du lit et tira les rideaux rouges comme pour se donner une contenance. Au moins, ils auraient la vague impression que leur ami dormait à l'intérieur.

Par chance, peu de gens proches d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres étaient morts durant ce combat. Mais malgré tout, les pertes avaient été lourdes. Tous les efforts fournis avaient réfréné l'avancement des Mangemorts mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à les réduire à néant.

La liste des noms étaient longues, certaines familles avaient complètement été décimées tandis que d'autres se remettaient petit à petit des pertes endurées.

De l'autre côté de la Tour, dans le dortoir des filles, l'une d'entre elles était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixait la nuit sombre, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles et la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Ginny était d'humeur morose.

Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa confidente, son amie et sa grande sœur s'était révélée être une toute autre personne. La mort de ses parents l'avait affectée au plus haut point mais il y avait une autre raison à son changement si brutal, elle en était persuadée, une raison que tout le monde ignorait.

Durant le trajet en train et même durant le banquet de ce soir, elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. L'Hermione Granger de cette année n'avait rien à envier à celle de l'année dernière.

* * *

><p><strong>- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher Miss Granger nous-mêmes,<strong> déclara Mcgonagall. **Peut être s'est-elle laissée submerger par sa curiosité pour les livres. **

Les trois élèves se mirent alors en marche, suivant en silence la silhouette de leur professeur de métamorphose.

Le dos droit, l'élégance et la prestance toujours impeccable, Minerva avançait dans les couloirs du château qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Tous ces trajets, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu les faire les yeux fermés. Depuis maintenant plus de 70 ans, elle errait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Chaque passage, couloir ou classe lui remémorait un souvenir spécifique. Elle était entrée la première fois dans ce lieu magique en 1936 lors de sa première année en tant qu'élève de Poudlard et ça avait été le début d'une grande aventure.

Une voix l'interrompit dans le cours de ses pensées.

**- Pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? **demanda nerveusement Luna.

**- Non ma chère, je ne pense pas. **

**- C'est tout de même étrange que Granger n'ait pas été là avant nous, **dit Drago.

**- Je vous ferais remarquer, Mr Malefoy, qu'elle a un peu plus de chemin à parcourir que vous et de toute façon, je doute fortement que vous soyez en position de nous donner votre avis** **sur Miss Granger.**

**- Je ne donne pas mon avis, je constate, **répliqua l'intéressé.

**- Contentez-vous alors de constatez en silence. **

Après cet échange houleux, chacun se complaisait dans son silence, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni même quoi dire.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, au détour d'un couloir, une forme attira l'attention de tout le monde. Adossée à un mur, assise par terre, une silhouette enroulée d'une cape noire semblait dormir.

Avançant à grandes enjambées, la directrice de Gryffondor se pencha et écouta la respiration lente de la jeune fille. Elle fut soulagée de se rendre compte qu'elle dormait.

**- Miss Granger, **murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre signe de réveil. Sa respiration semblait toujours aussi profonde tandis que la lanière de son sac glissait de son épaule.

**- Miss Granger, **répéta Minerva en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Elle ouvrit alors subitement les yeux et essaya de se reculer mais le mur présent derrière elle l'en empêcha instantanément.

**- Ce n'est que moi, Miss Granger, vous vous êtes assoupie et nous vous avons trouvez. Vous allez bien ? **questionna-t-elle en la jaugeant.

**- Oui oui, tout va bien professeur, **répondit-elle en se levant doucement. **Je suis désolée. **

**- Voyons, ne vous excusez pas pour ça, mon enfant. Essayez seulement de dormir plus à l'avenir. **

**- Oui professeur, **se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

**- Bon, allons-y maintenant. Nous sommes en retard et j'ai deux-trois choses à vous expliquer avant que vous ne preniez vos fonctions à plein temps. **

Sans plus attendre, les quatre élèves et la directrice repartirent dans la direction opposée pour redescendre au troisième étage.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir et elle se posta devant les deux seules portes présentes. Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant apparaître deux grands appartements aux murs blancs.

Chacun fit alors la même déduction dans son esprit, déduction qui normalement aurait semblée tout à fait logique.

**- Génial**, s'extasia Luna**, un pour les filles et un pour les garçons.**

Tous les visages présents reflétaient une expression différentes: Luna semblait enthousiaste, Hermione déprimée, Ernie écœuré et Drago stupéfait. Seule Minerva ne semblait pas réellement à l'aise.

**- Non Miss Lovegood, l'appartement à ma gauche et le vôtre et celui de droite appartient à Monsieur MacMillan. Vous avez tous les deux une chambre et une salle de bain personnelle tandis que le séjour et la cuisine sont communs. **

**- Vous voulez dire que nous allons en quelque sorte partager cet appartement ? **questionna Ernie encore sous le choc.

**- Exact, **répondit-elle.

**- C'est encore mieux, **s'extasièrent alors le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle d'une même voix.

**- Vos bagages sont à l'intérieur ainsi que les instructions de Dumbledore, **dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Gaiement, Ernie et Luna refermèrent la porte de leurs nouveaux « chez soi », laissant l'autre préfet et l'autre préfète en pleine réflexion.

Deux étages plus haut, il y avait un même couloir identique ainsi que les deux mêmes portes. Les craintes d'Hermione et de Drago, qui avaient gardé le silence durant leur ascension, se révélèrent être les bonnes.

**- Pas question, **s'exclama Hermione en regardant la porte de son appartement accolée à celle de Drago.

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Miss Granger, ce sont les nouvelles directives de Dumbledore. **

**- Je m'en contrefiche, je ne vivrais pas à côté de lui, **hurla-t-elle en pointant son index vers le Serpentard.

**- Ce n'est pas une option négociable, Mlle Granger, c'est une obligation. **

**- Une obligation instaurée par ce vieux fou.**

**- Vous dépassez les bornes de l'entendement, **tonna Minerva. **Les règles de Dumbledore ne sont pas des sujets de controverses, prenez un peu exemple sur Mr Malefoy pour une fois et cessez donc de jacasser. **

Abasourdie par le culot du directeur de Poudlard et celui de sa directrice de maison, elle pénétra dans son appartement et claqua sa porte aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Excédée par « les nouvelles directives », elle décida de se rendre chez le directeur dès l'aube le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, devant la porte fermée, Minerva reprit son calme et souhaita une bonne nuit au Serpentard qui lui n'avait aucune objection à faire quant à ce choix.

Son esprit malveillant avait analysé dès le début la situation et s'était réjoui des nouvelles directives du directeur. Avoir ses appartements collés à ceux de la Gryffondor faciliterait grandement ses recherches.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà c'est la fin ! <em>

_J'espère que mon chapitre vous à plu et je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : à vos claviers =)_

_( drago à peut-être changé mais il n'en reste pas moins Drago Malefoy "roi des Serpentards malgré tout_" )


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut à tout le monde, aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas faire de long discours, sorry **__**L**__**.**_

_**J'ai demandée à ma petite sœur de cœur MissJenny34**__ de poster ce chapitre à ma place. Je n'ai plus d'internet pour une durée encore indéterminée donc tous mes futurs chapitres ne seront pas postés par moi-même._

_Je recevrais tout de même vos reviews sur mon portable et je pourrais vous y répondre. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_**Petite info pour Lyly7 : ne t'inquiète pas pour les prochains chapitres à corriger je demanderai à MissJenny34 de te les envoyer via mon adresse mail. **_

**Chapitre IV : flamme et remémorations**

En refermant la porte de ses nouveaux appartements derrière lui, Drago sentit les ténèbres s'insinuer en lui. Chaque jour, à la nuit tombée, cette étrange impression de redevenir le garçon d'antan froid et sadique refaisait surface. Comme si la noirceur de la nuit rappelait à son âme sa raison d'être, la raison pour laquelle il avait été conçu. À partir de ce moment là jusqu'au crépuscule, une lutte sans merci se jouait en son fort intérieur. Des fois, l'envie d'abandonner lui tenaillait les entrailles mais comment le pourrait-il ? Abandonner signifiait être lâche et malgré qu'il soit bien des choses, la lâcheté ne faisait pas et ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie.

Le souvenir de nombres de ses camarades de classe ayant fait preuve de lâcheté durant les derniers instants de la bataille finale lui revint en mémoire. Se succédèrent alors les souvenirs de leurs morts, de leurs yeux sans vie et du rire froid et glacial de celui qui leur avait infligé le sortilège de mort.

Ils avaient tous fini au même endroit, en l'occurrence aux pieds de Voldemort, en train de lui servir de paillasson pour essuyer le sang des traîtres à leur race ou encore celui des Sangs-de-Bourbes.

Un instant, il songea à cette guerre sans merci, celle où le bien est le mal s'était volontairement détruit, celle où camarade de classe et membres de familles s'étaient affrontés. L'enivrement que procure le pouvoir avait été tel que le monde magique s'était divisé en deux pour ne jamais se ressouder.

Malgré tous les efforts déployés, une barrière invisible s'était instaurée à jamais, renvoyant à chacun une image différente de la guerre. **« Chacun son fardeau », **songea-t-il. Le sien était certes lourd mais il se devait de le porter, ne serait-ce que pour alléger la culpabilité de sa mère. Il avait ce sentiment omniprésent que durant les derniers mois où le Seigneur avait régné, elle avait vu et fait des choses qu'elle-même ne se pardonnerait jamais. Maintes et maintes fois il l'avait questionnée sur les raisons de son tourment et de ses cauchemars mais en bonne maîtresse de maison qu'elle était, elle n'avait jamais cillé. Une fois, elle s'était volontairement laissée aller à un commentaire, **« Tu ne comprendrais pas, mon fils. Je ne veux pas que mes démons deviennent les tiens, tu ne le supporterais pas. Tu serais aveuglé par la haine et elle mènerait tes actes ». **Ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'il ignorait bien des choses sur le passé de sa mère, de son père et même des Mangemorts.

Le bruit d'un objet brisé résonna à ses oreilles et le tira de sa torpeur passagère. Dans une pièce avoisinant la sienne, la Gryffondor jetait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Sa colère depuis l'instant où elle avait claqué sa porte n'avait pas faibli, elle n'avait fait que s'accroître.

Elle en voulait à Dumbledore pour sa façon de percevoir les choses, aux instigateurs de sa souffrance, à Ron, à Harry, mais aussi à Ginny pour n'avoir rien su déceler. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas être assez courageuse pour mettre fin à ses jours et ainsi abréger considérablement la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps à chacune de ses respirations.

Par Merlin, elle était une Gryffondor et se devait d'être courageuse mais elle avait faillit et continuer à faillir en refoulant la dure vérité.

Chaque jour, elle perdait un peu plus de sa part d'humanité. À chaque heure qui défilait, une part de l'ancienne Hermione était remplacée par la nouvelle, destructrice et malveillante à souhait.

Indéniablement, elle savait qu'elle allait causer sa propre perte mais cela lui été futile, tout comme le monde qui l'entourait. Ses gestes brusques devenaient haineux, elle imagina ses bourreaux en face d'elle et en eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Aveuglée par les larmes qui jaillissaient tels des torrents sur ses joues, elle ouvrit une lourde porte en bois et s'engouffra dans la pièce sans même prêter attention à l'environnement.

Elle s'affaira à tout jeter à terre, à briser en mille morceaux le moindre objet pour qu'il ressemble à son cœur, écrasé et réduit à néant, impossible à raccommoder.

Cependant, une voix calme provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce interrompit sa passion destructrice. Le bras en l'air, une coupe en cristal dans la main, elle darda un regard haineux sur son colocataire.

**- Je te serais gré de ne pas détruire notre pièce commune, **dit calmement le blond, assis sur un fauteuil et tenant un verre rempli d'un liquide marron foncé.

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent rapidement de la coupe à Drago.

**- Tss, tss, tss, Granger, n'y pense même pas, pose cette coupe.**

**- Je n'ai que faire des ordres d'un Mangemort, **cracha-t-elle.

**- Être venimeuse ne te sied guerre. **

**- Parce que noyer ses peines dans l'alcool, c'est sûrement mieux, **rétorqua-t-elle.

**- Je ne fais que trinquer à notre colocation, **railla-t-il en lui tendant un verre identique au sien.

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Hermione fit voleter le verre à travers la pièce et lorsque Drago se retourna pour se resservir, elle en profita.

Silencieusement, un « Incendio » s'échappa de ses lèvres rosies et le contenu du verre s'enflamma. D'un coup de baguette, elle le dirigea vers Drago et fit demi-tour pour regagner ses appartements. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à assister au spectacle, elle désirait juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres de la porte, celle-ci claqua bruyamment et Hermione eut un léger hoquet de surprise. Les yeux menaçants, elle se retourna vivement et se rendit compte que le verre n'avait pas atteint la cible comme elle le souhaitait.

**- Pensais-tu sincèrement que ce serait si simple, Granger ? **questionna Malefoy, le verre brûlant à la main. **Je ne suis pas fils de Mangemort pour rien, la méfiance fait partie intégrale de mon quotidien. Cependant, je ne te pensais pas aussi sournoise. **

**- Laisse-moi sortir, vicieux serpent. **

**- Courageuse mais pas téméraire, **dit-il en s'approchant à pas de loup.

**- Ne t'avise pas de porter un quelconque jugement sur ma personne.**

En le voyant s'approcher de la sorte, Hermione sentit la peur s'insinuer dans chacune des parcelles de son corps. Doucement, elle recula d'un pas puis de deux, mais elle fut stoppée brutalement par la porte.

**- Pourquoi recules-tu? Suffirait-il d'un Mangemort pour t'effrayer ? Pourtant, dans le train, tu ne semblais pas avoir peur de moi Granger. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que nous soyons seuls qui t'effraie? **murmure-t-il en posant chacun de ses bras autour d'elle.

Prise au piège comme un lion en cage, encerclée par ses bras puissants qui frôlaient sa taille, son front se perla d'une fine couche de sueur. Cette sensation d'être à la merci de son assaillant, voilà presque trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie aussi profondément, comme si l'histoire se répétait.

**- Laisse-moi sortir, **haleta-t-elle.

**- Pour quelles raisons ? **lui demanda-t-il, pas convaincu.

**- Parce que je te l'ordonne ! **

**- On n'ordonne pas à un Malefoy, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. On demande ou on supplie, **tonna-t-il. **Ta requête est rejetée. **

Bientôt, elle le sentait, ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Elle ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'effondre devant lui.

**- Alors dis moi, qu'as-tu fais de tout l'été? A ce que j'ai compris, aucun de tes amis ne savaient où te joindre. **

**- Rien…rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, **répondit-elle, la voix remplie de tremblements.

**- Te serais-tu trouvé un Don Juan ? **

**- …**

Drago sentait imperceptiblement la tension présente dans l'air. Tous les pores de la jeune femme suintaient la peur et il se demandait depuis quand elle était dans cet état. Il voulait la pousser à bout, la faire plier pour qu'elle lui raconte ses secrets les plus douloureux, et à cet instant, il sentait qu'avec ses histoires de Don Juan, il touchait un point sensible.

Sa main droite glissa alors sur la porte en bois pour atterrir sur la cuisse de la Gryffondor. Il la sentit se raidir, ses respirations devinrent difficiles et son regard fuyant. Doucement, il remonta sa main ainsi que la cuisse d'Hermione et s'appuya sur elle. Les yeux grands ouverts et révulsés, elle semblait être partie ailleurs.

**- Pas ça, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, pas encore! Épargne mes parents! Je ferais tout ce que tu souhaites.**

Notre Serpentard reçut ces mots comme une claque en pleine figure. Que voulait-elle dire par « **Pas encore **»? subitement, il lâcha prise et se rendit compte qu'il était peut être allé trop loi, que sa curiosité l'avait aveuglé.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il fut pris de nausées face à ses agissements. Comment avait-il pu redevenir comme son père? Retrouver son caractère d'antan en si peu de temps? Peut être que les gens avaient raison, les habitudes ne se perdent pas en un claquement de doigts. Il avait voulu y croire mais il s'était simplement bercé d'illusions. Il ne changerait jamais, sa nature de Mangemort viendrait le hanter pour le restant de ses jours.

Aussi furtivement qu'à son arrivée dans la pièce, il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle restait là, adossée à la porte, les mains et les jambes tremblantes, le teint plus pâle que jamais et les yeux révulsés. Il se sentait à nouveau comme un bourreau sans cœur face à sa victime terrifiée

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Assis sur son lit, il songea aux évènements et aux paroles qu'il avait eues quelques instants auparavant. Ne trouvant ni queue ni tête à toute cette litanie, il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger peuplé de cauchemars.

Des minutes, des heures voire des jours, Hermione ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement elle était allongée sur le sol froid et sans vie de cette pièce. L'odeur de la pierre lui chatouilla les narines et elle se releva péniblement, faisant craquer chacune de ses articulations. L'effort était pour elle insupportable et pourtant, au bout d'une longue minute, ses jambes retrouvèrent leurs appuis et les tremblements cessèrent.

Son sang palpitait tellement fort contre ses tempes que l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le premier mur à sa portée lui traversa l'esprit. Laissant son regard d'un marron fade parcourir la pièce, un détail attira son attention: la lumière.

Cette lumière douce et diffuse bien que trop forte à son goût pour ses yeux devenus fragiles avec le temps, une lumière d'un jaune doré qui passait à travers les épais rideaux couleur taupe.

Péniblement, les membres tout endoloris, elle marcha vers cette lumière qui baignait la pièce d'une lueur irréelle et tira sur les rideaux d'un coup sec.

Le jour l'aveugla, la faisant par la même occasion reculer de plusieurs centimètres. Elle se cogna alors contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et se laissa lourdement tomber dedans. La tête sur le côté, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un plateau posé sur la table. C'était sans aucun doute son petit-déjeuner.

Un chocolat chaud encore fumant, un croissant, un grand verre de jus de citrouille et différentes sortes de fruits étaient disposés de manière élégante sur le plateau en porcelaine. Il y a de cela un an, elle aurait sans aucun doute tout englouti. Mais aujourd'hui, l'appétit avait disparu, emporté avec le décès de ses parents.

Assise la tête entre les mains, les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire: le whisky, la porte qui claque, leur affrontement et enfin ses mains sales sur son corps. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir, plus aucun souvenir à part le fait de s'être réveillée au même endroit. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit sa bile dans le lavabo, lui laissant un goût amer et acide dans la bouche.

Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus être faible, de ne plus laisser un garçon ou même un homme la toucher, elle s'était effondrée face aux remarques d'un autre Serpentard. Pour la peine, elle décida de s'infliger une punition, de marquer d'un autre trait la faiblesse et la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve.

Elle remonta la manche gauche de son pull et constata avec dégoût qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur ce bras. Elle devrait donc à l'avenir se rabattre sur l'autre. Découvrant son bras droit, elle se prépara à recevoir le châtiment qu'elle s'infligeait depuis un an.

_Voilà voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. _

_Bisous à tout le monde ! _

_Et j'attend vos reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut à tous, je suis une amie de l'auteur et je suis chargé de poster ses chapitres en attendant qu'elle recupère sa ligne internet, et je suis impardonnable je n'ai pas tenu le délai qu'elle m'avait fixé à savoir, poster le vendredi. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'attente que je vous ai imposé et je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant. A Bientôt. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. <strong>_

_**Je ne ma-tarderais pas sur de long discours aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà répondue à toutes les reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en « favorite story, alert et tout le reste » .**_

_**Néanmoins je vous remercie encore et toujours milles fois.**_

_**Comme la semaine précédente ce n'est pas moi qui poste ce chapitre mais **_**MissJenny34. **

_**Une pensée aussi pour **_**Lyly7**_**celle qui à la patiente de me corriger mais qui a aussi l'honneur de lire les chapitres en avant première !**_

**Chapitre V : Une part de noirceur**

En sortant de sa chambre quelques minutes après, la Gryffondor prit un soin particulier à cacher son bandage mais aussi ses poignets qui étaient tout deux pourvu d'une cicatrice bien distincte et identifiable.

La douleur, elle ne la sentait même plus, seuls quelques chatouillis lui rappelaient ses agissements.

D'un pas décidé, elle enchaina les rangées de marches jusqu'à se trouver au dernier étage, dans un couloir surplombé d'une gargouille. Là, elle se plaça devant la statue et prononça le mot de passe.

Une à une, les marches apparurent et elle se hissa dessus. L'affrontement - si l'on puit dire - qu'elle avait eu avec le Serpentard la veille avait relancé sa colère envers son directeur et elle était bien décidée à lui cracher tout le venin qu'elle avait accumulé depuis douze mois.

Sans prendre le temps de toquer, elle pénétra dans la pièce qui auparavant était pour elle un signe de sécurité et de bons souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, même les souvenirs heureux s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire pour n'y laisser qu'une traînée de poussière noire.

**- Miss Granger, que me vaut cet honneur ? J'ose espérer que vos nouveaux quartiers vous conviennent. **

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le bleu limpide de ceux du Directeur, sa haine diminua quelque peu, mais pas assez pour lui faire prononcer des paroles douces et gentilles.

**- Non justement, cela ne me convient pas. **

Dumbledore eut un soupir et proposa à Hermione de s'assoir pour en discuter calmement.

**- Non merci, **refusa-t-elle.

**- Ce n'était pas une proposition, **dit alors le Directeur d'une voix sans appel.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi elle obéissait, Hermione alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

**- Bien ! Maintenant ma chère enfant, expliquez-moi en quoi puis-je vous aider ? **

**- Ce n'est pas de **_**l'aide**_**que je suis venue chercher, **renchérit-elle en accentuant sur un mot qui la répugnait.

**- Si je comprends bien, vos appartements ne vous conviennent pas. Pour quelles raisons exactement ? **

La rouge et or se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur, elle détestait qu'on se joue d'elle.

**- Le rôle de vieux fou sénile ne prend pas avec moi, **cracha-t-elle. **Vous savez pertinemment les raisons qui m'amènent ici et je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné ce que je veux. **

**- Et que voulez-vous alors ? **

**- Ça suffit, **hurla-t-elle. **Ne me poussez pas dans mes retranchements, Dumbledore, vous en seriez surpris.**

**- Je ne tolère pas les menaces dans mon bureau, **tonna-t-il tout en se levant. **La guerre est finie et vous devriez être avec vos amis en train de fêter cet évènement. Je conçois que la mort de vos parents vous a affligée, mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir perdu des êtres chers. Votre peine vous a-t-elle à ce point détruite que vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de la mort de Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang et bien d'autres encore?**

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait chaque personne morte durant cette guerre. Ses noms sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un supplice depuis la chute du Lord noir mais elle n'y prêtait que très peu d'attention.

**- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Tous ces noms, je les connais par cœur et aussi sûrement mieux que vous ! Comment avez-vous pu croire une seule seconde que ma douleur soit telle que j'en oublie le reste, mais surtout que j'accepte de vivre avec Drago Malefoy? **

Les yeux du Directeur s'arrondirent tant la surprise fut grande. Elle qui auparavant prônait que personne ne devait être reconnu coupable sous prétexte d'être ce que l'on appelle « un suiveur » avait changé du tout au tout.

**- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous, mon enfant. Drago Malefoy ainsi que sa mère ont été innocentés au cours de l'été. **

Les paroles du Directeur mirent plusieurs minutes à arriver au cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle refusait d'entendre pareille calomnie. Comment « lui » pouvait-il croire aux idioties que le ministère, le Magenmagot et Rita Skeeter avait publiées? Leurs excuses, elle n'en doutait pas, n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonges publié contre une somme d'argent colossale.

**- Je ne suis plus une enfant et ce, depuis bientôt une année. La guerre vous a aveuglé à un tel point, Dumbledore, que vous n'avez rien vu et ne voyez toujours rien. La famille Malefoy est aussi coupable que Voldemort lui-même. Je refuse de partager ne serait-ce qu'une plume avec ce traître et je vous conjure de remédier à cette situation. Sinon, je m'en chargerais moi-même. **

Avant même que la Gryffondor ait pu apercevoir un seul mouvement, le Directeur s'était levé et posté face à elle. Ses yeux bleus scindaient le visage de son élève.

Ses traits bien que ridés ne laissaient pas filtrer le moindre signe de son mécontentement.

**- Tant que vous serez entre ses murs, Miss Granger, comprenez bien qu'aucun acte de violence ne sera toléré, et ce, venant de vous ou d'un autre élève. Ne vous estimez pas au dessus des autres pour transgresser les règles que j'ai établies. Est-ce bien clair ? **

Horripilée par le comportement je-m'en-foutiste de son Directeur, elle se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Son esprit était en ébullition, elle ne pouvait décemment pas tolérer de vivre durant une année en colocation avec _lui._

D'un autre côté, trop honteuse de ses agissements mais surtout des conséquences qu'ils avaient eues, elle ne désirait pas révéler ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité au vieux fou qui lui servait de Directeur.

Un léger coup frappé contre la porte la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Les yeux du Directeur étaient posés sur le battant de la porte. **« Entrez, Severus, je vous en prie ». **

Lorsque le professeur de potions pénétra dans la pièce et que ses yeux tombèrent sur la Gryffondor, il sut qu'une discussion houleuse venait d'être interrompue par sa personne.

**- Souhaitez-vous que je repasse un peu plus tard, **s'enquit-il de demandé.

**- Ça ira, Severus, Miss Granger s'apprêtait à partir. **

Choquée qu'il la mette à la porte comme un vulgaire objet, elle répliqua aussitôt.

**- Subir la présence d'un Mangemort et traître me suffit amplement, je ne vais sûrement pas en supporter deux. **

Puis, sans même un regard pour le susnommé, elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

Avançant en toute hâte dans le dédale de couloirs du Château, elle essaya en vain de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et _lui, _mais sans grande conviction. Chaque pore de son corps frêle était obstrué par son sentiment de haine. Auparavant, elle ne se serait jamais permis pareil comportement. Mais depuis ce fameux jour de Septembre il y a de cela un an jour pour jour, tout avait changé, absolument tout.

Le deux Septembre, sa vie avait pris un tournant important, bousculant et chavirant tout sur son passage. Au fil des jours, elle s'était vu changée, elle avait mis de côté la voix de la raison pour suivre celle de la peur, une peur qui, même une fois la Guerre terminée, n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta une autre silhouette.

**- Je te cherchais, **lui dit Harry en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sans même prendre le temps de lever les yeux ou de s'attarder sur la voix suppliante de son ancien meilleur ami, elle repartit.

**- Hermione, c'est moi, Harry. Te souviens-tu au moins de moi et de notre amitié? **dit-il plus fort.

**- Je n'ai pas encore perdu la mémoire, **se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

**- Alors que fais-tu à errer dans les couloirs au lieu d'être en cours de Défense ? **répliqua-t-il, quelque peu sarcastique.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vert émeraude du survivant plongea dans le marron fade de la martyre.

**- Hermione**, dit-il en posant une main délicate sur son épaule**. Fais moi confiance, il faut que tu exprimes ton mal être. **

Une série de frissons lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle se libera de l'étreinte de son ami.

**- Je n'ai rien à expliquer. **

**- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais reconnaitre quand tu ne vas pas bien.**

**- Que crois-tu réellement savoir sur mon mal être, Harry? Et surtout, depuis quand penses-tu que j'ai changé ? **

**- Depuis la mort de tes parents, **rétorqua-t-il aussi sec.

**- Faux ! Cela fait bien plus longtemps, mais Ron et toi étiez bien trop préoccupés par la chasse aux Horcruxes pour vous en apercevoir ! **

Le Gryffondor se sentit floué qu'elle puisse lui faire une telle remarque. Après tout, c'est elle qui n'avait pas souhaité s'y joindre.

**- C'es toi qui n'a pas voulu nous accompagner, dois-je te le rappeler? **s'emporta-t-il. **Comment peux-tu me dire pareille chose, Hermione? Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur, même lorsque tu nous a avoué préférer rester ici pour que nous ayons toujours un espion fiable dans le château. **

Un rire glacé lui fouetta les entrailles. Sur ses gardes, il se retourna vivement pour ensuite se rendre compte que ce son qui aurait pu concurrencer le rire de Voldemort lui-même provenait de la gorge d'Hermione.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent alors d'une lueur flamboyante et elle se rapprocha de lui.

**- Tu es niais, Harry. Tu n'a jamais vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu oses prétendre me connaître alors que tu n'en connais pas la moitié. Tu aurais dû savoir que je n'avais pas un tempérament à rester en retrait. Et pourtant, Ronald et toi avez accepté ça comme si c'était normal. **

**- Explique-moi alors, **hurlait-il.

Se saisissant fortement des poignets de la rouge et or, il la secoua, en vain, espérant qu'ainsi, elle redeviendrait _son _Hermione, celle d'avant.

Se voyant ballotée d'un côté et de l'autre par la poigne de son ami, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses mains liées ne pouvaient pas atteindre sa baguette. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pratiqué la magie sans baguette, elle avait vu faire de nombreuses fois et avait lu de nombreux ouvrages traitant de ce sujet.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, elle prononça la formule dans sa tête. Aussitôt, le corps d'Harry, encore sous le choc, fut projeté dans les airs et retourné, comme immobilisé à plusieurs mètres du sol, les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Pour mieux se concentrer, la rouge et or avait fermé les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les avait rouverts, elle avait été stupéfaite par sa réussite.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre la mesure de ses agissements qu'une voix tonna à l'autre bout du couloir.

**- Miss Granger, j'enlève 40 points à votre maison et vous serez dans l'obligation de venir tous les soirs de la semaine dans mon bureau pour une retenue. **

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur de potions et ex-Mangemort redescendit Potter de son perchoir, encore sous le choc que son amie ait pu faire une telle chose.

**- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris, Potter, à se méfier de ses propres amis? **cracha Snape.

**- Je me méfierais à l'avenir, Professeur, mais je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'elle pratiquait la magie sans baguette**.

**- Retournez donc en cours, je m'occupe de Miss Granger. **

Silencieusement, Hermione fulminait. Elle trouvait déjà détestable de devoir participer aux cours du traître mais de là à se trouver enfermée tous les soirs de la semaine avec lui, elle en eut la nausée.

De son côté, le cerveau intellectuel de Snape fonctionnait à vive allure tout en se posant tout un tas de questions, qui pour le moment, resteraient sans réponse. Mais la plus importante était: où avait-elle appris pareille maîtrise ? La magie sans baguette n'était généralement pas courante, seul un nombre restreint de personnes maîtrisait cet art, et pour la plupart, ils faisaient partie du cercle de la magie noire.

_**Décidément notre Hermione à bien changée, que va-t-on faire d'elle ;) **_

_**Bref une seule et unique question : le chapitre était-il bien ? **_

_**Petite infos : à partir du chapitre sept, les suivants seront plus long que les six premiers. **_

_**Voilà voilà ! Alors ai-je droit à une review ? ( expression triste ) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Héhé on est Vendredi et ce jour là c'est « CHAPITRE » bon bon d'accord la semaine dernière ca n'a pas été Vendredi mais plutôt Lundi. _

_Par contre pour ma défense vous pouvez vous en prendre à _**MissJenny34**_ ( tout est de sa faute ^^) ._

_Bon cessons de rigoler, aujourd'hui je suis déçue, je n'ai eu qu'un deux review pour le chapitre précédent ( bonhomme triste) , je compte donc sur vous pour vous rattrapez sur celui là. _

**DameAureline : **Je te remercie encore pour ta review, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**SWAGang : **Alors après le chapitre I ( celui ou tu m'a laissée la review ) le reste t'a t'-il plu ? Merci

Merci aussi à **Twiiliight77**pour m'avoir mise en favorite story et un autre Merci à **Grenouille25** pour m'avoir mise en story alert.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI : Trouvailles.<strong>

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident majeur. Les silhouettes filaient à vive allure d'un cours à l'autre et la routine reprit sa place.

La nuit tombait déjà sur les alentours de Poudlard et un silence de plomb régnait dans le château. Chaque élève était préoccupé par ses devoirs à rendre le lendemain matin.

La grande horloge sonna vingt heures et des bruits de pas martelèrent la surface de la pierre froide. Luna commençait son tour de garde, explorant chaque classe, chaque recoin pour être certaine qu'aucun élève ne soit en dehors de son dortoir une fois le couvre feu mis en place.

La nuit dernière, elle n'avait eu aucun signalement à faire à McGonagall, chaque préfet et préfète avait respecté scrupuleusement son tour de garde, tous sauf une. Tout le monde était censé aller frapper un coup à la porte du prochain sur la liste et lorsqu'Ernie avait toqué contre celle d'Hermione, personne n'était sorti mais la porte d'à côté s'était ouverte.

Le Serpentard avait alors expliqué que Granger ne se sentait pas bien et que par conséquent, pour cette nuit, il effectuerait celui de sa voisine mais aussi le sien. Aussitôt qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, le Poufsouffle courut pour aller raconter cette drôle d'histoire à Luna.

**- Elle ne se sent pas bien en ce moment, elle est partagée entre haine et colère mais c'est compréhensible, **s'était-elle contentée de répondre avant de se replonger dans l'édition du _Chicaneur._

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs éclairés par les flammes des torches, elle passa tout près de la chambre d'Hermione, qui elle, était bien décidée à ne pas aller à sa retenue avec son ignoble professeur.

D'un moment à l'autre, elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer dans sa chambre, hors de lui, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Comme elle l'avait dit à Dumbledore, **« subir la présence d'un Mangemort et traître lui suffisait amplement, elle ne voulait pas avoir à en supporter deux ». **

Si elle devait réellement faire ses retenues, ce ne serait pas de gré mais plutôt de force. Et pour le moment, rien ne la forçait, si ce n'est une minime part de l'ancienne elle qui restait tapie dans un coin.

Elle se décida donc à l'ignorer promptement.

Doucement, les heures s'égrainèrent et elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir encore eu la visite de celui qu'elle avait craint pendant de nombreuses années. Puis à vingt-deux heures, un coup frappé contre sa porte la fit se lever. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire narquois vissé aux lèvres qui retomba lorsqu'elle constata que c'était seulement _Ernie._

**- Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle sans cacher son mécontentement.

**- J'ai supposé que tu te sentirais mieux qu'hier pour ton tour de garde. **

Elle-même fut surprise, ce détail lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit et elle n'y avait pas repensé.

**- Qui m'a remplacée hier ? **

**- Heu…**bafouilla-t-il gêné, **c'est Drago. **

Sortant de ses appartements sous le regard surpris du Poufsouffle, elle décida qu'elle allait pourrir la vie de ce traître, et ce, des manières les plus simples, sans user de magie.

_Trois jours plus tard. _

Les journées se succédaient et se ressemblaient toutes entre les murs de pierre du Château. Depuis ses altercations avec Dumbledore, Harry mais aussi avec Severus Snape, la Gryffondor était considérée comme une pestiférée par la plupart des élèves. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire **« que son rôle de préfète devrait lui être retiré sur le champ et que l'héroïne de Guerre était bien loin à présent ».**

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, l'heure du repas du midi était passée et tous les élèves se pressèrent dans le parc pour profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Assise sous le couvert d'un arbre, un livre à la main, notre pestiférée lisait un volume de taille considérable intitulé _Le pardon, un remède pour oublier son mal_.

Contrairement aux apparences, la couverture vieillie et les pages jaunies, ce livre était de nature Moldue. Il traitait de divers sujets mais tous se reliaient à la fin par la conséquence d'un même acte _le pardon._

**- Pardonner n'est pas si simple, **s'énerva-t-elle en refermant l'ouvrage d'un geste brusque.

**- Pardonner quoi ? **demanda une silhouette qui se tenait en retrait.

Prise par surprise, elle se retourna vivement, la baguette pointée sur le torse de son importuneur.

**- Que veux-tu, Ron ? **

**- Parler à mon amie.**

**- Parce que maintenant je ne suis qu'une amie ? **ironisa-t-elle.

**- Je ne vais pas te courir après alors que tu as refusé expressément mes avances, **se défendit-il.

**- Je croyais pourtant que tu continuerais de me lécher les bottes, c'est dans ta nature. **

**- Ça suffit, **arqua-t-il, outré de ses paroles. **Je ne te reconnais plus, plus personne ne te reconnaît. Tu te conduis comme cet idiot de Malefoy, tu es aussi arrogante et méprisante que lui.**

Quand elle entendit le nom qu'il venait de prononcer, tous ses muscles se crispèrent, ses veines et son sang se remplirent du sentiment de haine habituel qui l'habitait depuis longtemps.

Durant quelques secondes, Ron observa son amie. Il vit ses traits se durcir et ses yeux chocolat virer vers le noir. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et que son poing s'écrasait violemment sur son nez.

**- Mais ma parole, tu es devenue folle ou quoi ! Y a trois jours, tu suspens Harry par les chevilles et aujourd'hui, tu me casses le nez, **se plaignit-il, la bouche pleine de sang. **J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ton comportement. **

**- Comprend-moi bien, Ron. Je t'interdis de me comparer à ce Veracrasse. Lui et moi n'avons absolument rien en commun si ce n'est maintenant une aversion pour toi. **

**- Comment peux tu dire ça? **répliqua-t-il, la main toujours sur son nez. **Nous sommes amie. **

**- Nous l'étions. **

Puis, ramassant ses affaires éparses sur le sol, elle s'en alla, plantant le rouquin au beau milieu du parc.

Regardant les goutes de sang tomber dans l'herbe verte, un objet ou plutôt un livre attira son attention. Il sut à l'instant où il lut le titre que c'était celui d'Hermione.

**- On dirait que tu as comme qui dirait un problème, **plaisanta Drago.

**- De quoi parles-tu, Malefoy ? **

Le blond pointa son doigt fin sur le nez de ce dernier.

**- Ce n'est rien, juste un incident. **

**- Un incident ? Ne sais tu pas mentir, la belette, ou es-tu trop honteux pour avouer que c'est Granger qui t'a infligé cette blessure? **

**- Fous-moi la paix, la fouine. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. **

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

**- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée. **

**- Pour quelles raisons ? **

**- Premièrement, parce que tu vas passer pour un idiot, bien que cela me soit complaisant. Et deuxièmement, parce que ta stupidité va créer beaucoup d'ennuis à ta petite amie.**

**- Ce n'est pas « ma petite amie », et qu'en as-tu à faire de ses problèmes?**

**- Je faisais seulement référence à sa taille, **dit-il, désespéré. **Pour ses problèmes, étant donné qu'elle est préfète avec moi et que nos appartements sont communs, ça m'ennuierait fortement qu'elle soit renvoyée mais aussi de devoir me coltiner une potiche qui n'a pas mon niveau intellectuel. **

Durant une minute, le rouquin resta bouche bée. Depuis quand Malefoy se justifiait-il de ses paroles ?

**- Si tu attends que je vienne t'embrasser, désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas gay, alors tu peux refermer la bouche.**

Aussitôt, sa bouche se referma et son expression se fit renfrognée.

**- Je ne suis pas gay.**

**- Vraiment ? **s'étonna l'autre. **Et moi qui t'avais classé dans cette catégorie depuis le début. **

**- Mouais, **marmonna Ron en s'éloignant.

**- Non, sérieusement, **cria Malefoy derrière lui. **Tu devrais soigner ton nez avant de perdre tout ton sang. **

**- Parce que **_**mon sang**_**t'importe maintenant? Il y a quatre mois, tu faisais tout pour anéantir tous ceux que tu ne considérais pas comme des Sangs-Purs. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tu t'inquiètes?**

En voyant les yeux d'un gris acier le fixer, le rouquin balança le livre d'Hermione dans les mains du blond et lui demanda de le déposer devant sa chambre. Puis, il reprit sa marche en direction du Château.

**- Parce que mon père n'est plus là, **dit-il le plus bas possible. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il héla fortement Weasley qui se retourna pour voir une baguette en l'air pointée dans sa direction.

Surpris, sa main chercha la sienne, mais lorsqu'il la trouva, c'était déjà trop tard, le sourire aux lèvres Malefoy lançait déjà son sortilège.

* * *

><p><em>Alors d'après vous que va faire Drago ? Redevenir le somptueux connard qu'on connait tous ou au contraire essayez de s'améliorer ?<em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long que celui là ! _

**PS : j'ai récupérée ma connexion internet :D .**

**( petit clin d'œil aussi à Lyly7).**


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le chapitre le plus long pour le moment. _

_Je remercie **.One et Nesumi** pour m'avoir mise en **Story alert,**_

_Merci aussi à **sabrina1807 ( favorite story).**_

_Pour les reviews je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de commenter mon ou mes chapitres. _

_**Avis à tout le monde ! Si vous n'avez pas encore vu HP Partie 2 ou si vous n'avez pas lu le livre ne lisez pas ce que je vais écrire en gras, par contre toutes celles et tout ceux qui l'ont vu répondez à ma question. **_

_**Fan que je suis j'ai décidée d'aller le voir à sa sortie le Mercredi 13 Juillet et j'avoue que même si cette opus était époustouflant je trouve qu'il manque certains éléments important comme la mort de Fred, Remus et Tonks. Je pensais qu'on nous montrerait leurs derniers instants mais j'ai été déçue. **_

_**Néanmoins ce n'est pas la chose la plus primordial. Pour toutes celles qui ont lu le livre, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappeliez qu'à la fin avant le combat entre Voldemort et Harry ce dernier lui faisait un discours sur l'amour, les regrets et qu'il osez l'appeler Tom Méduser ? Pour moi cette scène était primordial et je souhaitais la voir plus que toute les autres, malheureusement la production n'a pas jugé adéquate de la mettre. **_

_**Malgré que cette opus soit une réelle réussite je reste tout de même un peu sur ma fin et vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII : Première vague.<strong>

**- Quoi ? **s'étonnèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

**- Vous avez bien compris !** éluda le rouquin, fatigué.

Voilà une bonne quinzaine de minutes que Ron s'escrimait à relater la même histoire à sa sœur et son meilleur ami. A force de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, sa bouche ainsi que sa gorge s'étaient asséchées.

**- Je ne plaisante pas, il l'a vraiment fait. **

**- Tu es bien en train de nous parler de Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, **insista Harry, sceptique.

Exaspéré par le manque de compréhension des deux autres, Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé qui s'affaissa légèrement et _**répandit des milliers de grains de poussières qui voletèrent dans la pièce déjà lourde d'atmosphère. **_

**- Bon, je vous réexplique une dernière fois, **souffla-t-il. **Lorsque Harry est venu me raconter les agissements qu'avait eus Hermione envers lui et ses nouvelles facultés, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus elle, que je ne la reconnaissais plus tellement elle avait changé… **

**- Elle avait changé bien avant ça, Ron, **le coupa Ginny.

Frère et sœur se toisèrent mutuellement durant quelques instants, leurs regards étaient remplis de colère et de reproches qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire passer à travers cet échange silencieux.

**- Et après? **s'enquit Harry pour mettre fin au malaise.

Désorienté, le rouquin bafouilla quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

**- J'ai voulu lui parler gentiment, savoir d'où provient cette amertume mais elle a été agressive. Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être été maladroit en lui disant qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Malefoy, quoi que je commence à me dire qu'il est sûrement meilleur qu'elle à ce jour. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a balancé son poing dans la figure. Total: mon nez était cassé. Ensuite, Malefoy est arrivé et nous avons parlé, **à ce mot son visage se tordit en une grimace. **Et quand je suis parti il m'a rappelé. En voyant sa baguette pointée sur moi, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était fini, que j'allais mourir alors que j'avais survécu à la guerre. Tout compte fait, il s'est juste contenté de soigner mon nez. **

Comme pour se rassurer une énième fois de la réalité des propos de son ami, Harry se leva et inspecta son nez sous tous les angles, touchant chaque courbe, appuyant dessus comme un forcené pour être vraiment certain. Puis, se rendant à l'évidence, il se laissa retomber lui aussi sur le canapé, dépité.

**- Je ne comprend pas, **dit-il, **ça ne lui ressemble pas.**

**- Vous savez, **articula Ginny, **la guerre a changé beaucoup de personnes, peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que ses préjugés n'avaient pas lieu d'être.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible qu'en seulement trois mois il ait autant changé ! **s'exclama le survivant.

**- Bien sûr que si, **rétorqua-t-elle, **on en a tous eu la preuve avec Hermione.**

**- C'est différent, elle a perdu ses parents, je comprends sa douleur. **

**- Ouvre les yeux, Harry, **s'emporta-t-elle. **Étiez-vous aveugles l'année dernière au point de ne rien voir? Elle a commencé à changer en Septembre, déjà là, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. À partir de là, ses changements d'humeur et de comportement n'ont fait que s'accroître. Croyez-vous sérieusement qu'elle serait volontairement restée en retrait lors de votre voyage ? Une chose que vous ignoriez l'a retenue ici, entre ses murs, et même aujourd'hui vous n'êtes pas capables de faire la part des choses. **

Les paroles de Ginny résonnèrent dans l'esprit des deux Gryffondors comme un hibou impatient qui taperait du bec contre une vitre pour remettre sa missive à la personne destinée.

Ce martèlement dura encore plusieurs secondes dans les esprits embrumés des deux comparses quand soudain, les yeux bleus du rouquin s'allumèrent d'une lueur étrange.

**- Pourquoi as-tu gardé le silence si tu savais ? **questionna Ron, perplexe.

**- Je…je pensais qu'elle se livrerait quand elle se sentirait prête, nous avons tous des secrets, **répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

**- Tu savais pourtant qu'elle n'en ferait rien,** l'accusa-t-il. **Tu aurais dû venir nous le dire, nous étions au même titre que toi ses meilleurs amis et à cause de ton silence, tout cela est fini. Tout ça est de ta faute, Gin.**

Face aux accusations de son frère, la rouquine serra la mâchoire et les poings. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair fragile et transparente qui se tinta rapidement de pourpre tandis que ses dents lui faisaient mal à force de pression.

Les paroles froides mais légèrement réalistes de son frère avaient réveillé en elle les remords qu'elle s'obligeait à faire taire depuis bientôt une année. De nombreuses fois, elle avait été tentée de parler, de dévoiler le secret qu'Hermione lui avait imposé mais sa condition l'en empêchait. Le moindre écart et l'épée de Damoclès s'abattrait sur elle telle une furie.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux et comprennent enfin, elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce mais les mains puissantes de son frère encerclèrent ses avant-bras.

**- Tu va nous dire tout ce que tu sais ! **ordonna-t-il en la poussant à se rassoir.

Assise à côté d'Harry, elle chercha désespérément du réconfort dans le vert émeraude de son regard mais se heurta à un mur de pierre.

Face à cette constatation, les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir depuis un moment inondèrent ses joues et lui brouillèrent la vue. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses traîtresses et se redressa comme elle put sous le regard mauvais de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

**- Je ne peux pas, **dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Le visage du Weasley se ferma aussi brusquement qu'une huitre, ses muscles se contractèrent et roulèrent sous sa peau blanche tandis que son regard se fit carnassier et se posa sur sa sœur. Apeurée par l'aura de méchanceté qu'il renvoyait, Ginny fit un pas en arrière, ses mollets heurtèrent le bord du fauteuil et elle retomba dessus.

**- Non, il y a une différence entre ne pas vouloir et ne pas pouvoir, et toi, tu ne veux pas, Ginny. Tu t'es toujours sentie exclu du trio, tu n'a jamais eu la place que tu voulais occuper donc tu as décidé d'écarter Hermione en espérant la remplacer et pouvoir enfin te rapprocher d'Harry. Tu es égoïste, Ginny, **lui cracha-t-il en pleine figure.

Ses larmes refirent aussitôt surface face à la cruauté dont il faisait preuve. Comment son propre sang pouvait-il avoir une opinion d'elle aussi basse et dénuée de tout sentiment ? Une rage meurtrière monta en elle telle un serpent, comblant chacun de ses pores, embrasant sur son passage chaque cellule vide. Après tout, chaque bonne action était précédée d'un sacrifice. Soit, aujourd'hui, ce serait elle.

**- D'accord, je vais essayer, mais tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi après, **dit-elle rageuse en fixant son frère.

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **demanda subitement Harry.

Le rire de Ginny fendit l'air et le bleu limpide de ses yeux s'assombrit formant un abominable contraste avec sa peau claire et veloutée, lui donnant un teint blafard et cadavérique.

**- C'est la vérité que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas? Seule Hermione vous intéresse alors je vais vous le dire même si ça doit m'être fatal. **

**- Arrête de jouer la martyre, **cracha Ron.

**- Tu n'a pas idée de la véracité de tes paroles, Ron. **

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce commune des Gryffondor. Seuls le pépiement des oiseaux et le froissement des habits vinrent troubler le calme ambiant de la pièce.

Une légère brise s'insinua sournoisement à travers la maigre ouverture de la fenêtre, répandant sur son passage une odeur d'herbe fraîche que chacun respira à plein poumon et apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Quelques parchemins jaunis qui traînaient ça et là se soulevèrent face à cet assaut et les pages des livres ouverts se tournèrent doucement pour faire perdre le fil de la lecture à ceux ou à celles qui les avaient laissés ouverts par inadvertance.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent si lentement que le temps semblait s'être suspendu, comme arrêté par un balancier fou ou par miracle.

Alors que le silence semblait avoir prit entièrement possession des lieux, chacun des trois Gryffondor était enfermé dans son propre mutisme, immergé des pieds à la tête dans leurs pensées.

Le rouquin au caractère impulsif essayait en vain de calmer les pulsations de son cœur. Il s'escrimait à ne pas redevenir l'adolescent immature et irréfléchi qu'il était lors de la Guerre. Cette période critique et dévastatrice qui était à présent considérée comme tabou dans le monde sorcier lui avait subitement ouvert les yeux sur la cruauté qui l'entourait mais surtout sur ses agissements inconscients et son comportement enfantin.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas replonger et redevenir aveugle comme il l'avait été si longtemps. Inconsciemment, il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait ou qui lui échappait, les paroles de sa sœur l'avait affolé, il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre elle, Hermione et ce fichu secret.

À quelques centimètres de là, la rouquine observait tour à tour celui qu'elle aimait secrètement et son frère, elle espérait toujours que l'un des deux fasse le rapprochement. Depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, elle glissait des indices dans leur conversation, espérant qu'ils comprendraient ses allusions, mais ses efforts avaient jusque-là étaient vains. Tous ces mots prononcés, toutes ces phrases et ces mystères n'avaient fait qu'accroitre son malaise et les interrogations des deux autres quant à ses réelles motivations.

Elle en voulait à son frère d'avoir osé révéler l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry, elle en voulait à Harry de ne pas réagir et de ne pas partager ses sentiments. Mais avant toute chose, elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir accepté ce pacte stupide il y a de ça un peu moins d'une année. Jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter de passer sous silence de tels actes mais les yeux larmoyants d'Hermione et ses supplications avaient eu raison d'elle et de sa morale. À contre cœur, elle avait cédé, ne prenant pas en compte la mesure de son acte. Comment celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie voire comme une sœur avait-elle pu lui demander une telle chose et mettre ainsi sa vie en péril et leur amitié à si rude épreuve ?

De son côté, avachi dans le canapé et les sourcils froncés, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir aux dernières paroles de Ginny. Les rouages de son cerveau s'entrechoquaient tandis qu'il essayait de faire un lien entre ses paroles et le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Une chose infime lui échappait à lui comme à Ron et cette chose était la clef du problème.

Alors qu'il séparait ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il supposait, la voix de son meilleur ami le sortit de ses pensés, lui faisant par la même occasion perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait été à deux Chocogrenouilles de découvrir « la clef » du problème.

Les yeux toujours clos, il demanda à Ron de se taire, ce que ce dernier ne sembla pas entendre, trop préoccupé à hurler. Entre deux cris, de faibles gémissements parvinrent aux oreilles du survivant qui automatiquement rouvrit les yeux.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il se rendit compte que Ron était en train de balloter sa sœur d'un coté et de l'autre. Rapidement, il se leva, n'écoutant pas la protestation de ses os qui craquèrent, et se jeta sur ce dernier en l'encerclant de ses bras.

**- Es-tu devenu complètement fou? **dit-il inquisiteur en le jetant de l'autre côté. Puis sans attendre de réponse, il s'agenouilla près de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il la berça quelques minutes et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes.

Les sanglots cédèrent alors leur place aux reniflements et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le lui tendre.

Aussitôt le calme revenu, le rouquin revint à la charge en intimant une nouvelle fois à sa sœur de lui révéler ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle refusa en lui assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas et que ce n'était pas dû à de la mauvaise volonté ou à de la jalousie.

**- Laisse-la tranquille, Ron. C'est ta sœur alors fais-lui confiance si elle te dit qu'elle ne peut pas, **prononça Harry, las de cette conversation.

* * *

><p>Le tintement particulier mais distinct de la grande horloge résonna dans les couloirs de pierres et sur les murs du Château tandis que les élèves commençaient à rejoindre leur salle de classe pour ce début d'après-midi.<p>

Des centaines de silhouettes, de tailles, de corpulences mais aussi d'aspects différents se mêlèrent rapidement les uns aux autres, emplissant d'un tumulte incessant de conversations et de railleries les couloirs tous plus grands les uns que les autres.

Pressés par le temps, les corps se frôlèrent et se bousculèrent, des milliers d'effluves flottaient dans l'air et répandaient une forte odeur de parfum qu'on ne saurait assimiler à telle ou telle personne. Chaque pore suintait une odeur ou une réticence particulière et dans le dernier des cas, Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas exception.

Sa réticence particulière concernait donc ce cours qu'il avait accepté seulement pour combler les exigences de sa mère, pour « son intégration » selon ses dires.

Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas attardé sur la matière en particulier, cela lui importait si peu face à ce qu'il désirait depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il s'évertuait à faire sans résultat concluant.

_Souvenir : _

_Un sourire, voilà ce dont il avait le plus envie, que sa mère reprenne goût à la vie et lui sourit enfin. Durant un mois, il avait tout essayé en passant par lui faire la cuisine, lui faire couler un bain, lui acheter de somptueuses parures, lui clamant son amour à voix haute alors qu'il était habitué à passer ses états d'âme sous silence, mais il échoua. Elle semblait en guerre en son fort intérieur, comme si un Feudeymon la ravageait sournoisement, et rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire n'avait eu raison de ce simple sourire. Alors, sans grande conviction, il avait accepté les dires de sa mère sans vraiment écouter ses propos. Il avait été aveuglé par son désir, ou plutôt sourd. _

_Lorsque le « oui » avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, le visage de sa mère s'était irradié de chaleur et elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser tout en pleurant de joie face aux changements de son fils. _

_Quand il se rendit compte de son erreur, il n'osa pas l'avouer à sa mère de peur de la blesser et de l'anéantir. Il venait de commettre la première erreur d'une longue liste. _

Depuis la veille, il angoissait quant au bon déroulement de son premier cours en Étude des Moldus. Son imagination débordante avait d'ores et déjà établi moult scénarios, du plus absurde au plus réaliste.

Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il redoutait le plus, le fait de passer inaperçue et de se voir ainsi rabaisser au même titre que les autres ou au contraire d'être remarqué par tous et jugé, étrange conception que celle là.

Des voix se firent entendre non loin de lui et il reprit rapidement son air inébranlable et son masque de froideur avant de pénétrer dans la pièce exigüe qui tenait lieu de classe.

Aussitôt qu'il apparut dans l'entrebâillement, les murmures cessèrent et des dizaines de paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément, attirant par la même occasion l'attention du professeur.

**- Vous êtes ? **demanda-t-elle.

Sa question le désarçonna quelque peu mais il ne laissa rien apparaître. Après tout, c'était sûrement mieux qu'elle ignore tout de lui et de sa réputation.

**- Drago Malefoy, **répondit-il sans se départir de son air suffisant.

La femme brune fouilla dans ses papiers avant d'en extirper un et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avant de se retourner à nouveau.

**- Bien ! Vous pouvez aller vous assoir Mr Malefoy mais avant, remettez-moi votre baguette.**

**- Je vous demande pardon ? **

**- Les Moldus n'ont pas de baguette et vous devrez de ce fait entrer dans leur monde pour les comprendre. **

Il s'exécuta sans un mot de plus et balaya rapidement la pièce de ses yeux gris acier en quête d'un bureau vide mais son constat fut sans appel. Il avait donc le choix entre s'assoir à côté d'une Poufsouffle dont il ignorait tout ou alors se joindre à Hermione. En une seconde, il fit son choix et partit dans la direction opposée à la Gryffondor.

Leur affrontement de la dernière fois avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs en lui et il ne souhaitait pas réitérer leur petite expérience en plein cours. C'est donc volontiers qu'il mit de la distance entre eux.

**- Bien, tout le monde est là à présent, le cours va pouvoir commencer. Mais avant toute chose, je suis le professeur Clarine Bingley et ce premier semestre, nous étudierons les différents modes de communication Moldus et tout ce qui les entoure de près ou de loin. **

**Je vous prierais donc de sortir feuilles et stylos et de noter. **

À la grande surprise de notre Serpentard, tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sans aucune exception tandis que les méninges de son cerveau s'agitaient pour découvrir ce qu'étaient une « feuille » et un « stylo ».

Durant plusieurs secondes, il resta interdit, les yeux fixés sur ses propres affaires, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**- Tu n'a pas ton matériel? **lui demanda la fille assise à ses côtés.

**- Non ! **répliqua-t-il, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole**. **

Contrairement aux autres personnes, elle ne se formalisa pas de l'intonation froide et distante de sa voix et gentiment, elle lui tendit une feuille blanche quadrillée et un stylo.

**- Ce n'est pas la meilleure qualité sur le marché mais ça devrait suffire, **bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouge foncé.

Le Serpentard vrilla son regard sur la Poufsouffle, ne sachant pas quelle était l'attitude à adopter face à autant de gentillesse.

Il repensa alors à l'ancien Drago, celui qui était mort en même temps que son père. Celui-là aurait sans nul doute craché dessus et lui aurait lancé une remarque acerbe et acide. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, le visage de sa mère irradiant de joie s'imposa à lui et il se contenta alors de récupérer les affaires en silence et de détourner les yeux.

**- C'est tout simple, **lui dit-elle face à son air hébété, **ce morceau de papier sert de parchemin et ce bout de plastique de plume.**

Elle appuya ses paroles par la démonstration en inscrivant le mot **Moldus** sur sa feuille immaculée.

Encore plus hébété de ne pas avoir besoin de tremper ce bout de plastique dans un pot d'encre, Drago observa minutieusement chaque parcelle du stylo avant de revenir vers le cours.

**- Merci, **marmonna-t-il si bas qu'il espérait qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement et au fur et à mesure, les pages se remplissaient. De temps en temps, Drago avait besoin de l'aide de sa voisine pour écrire un mot qui lui était jusque-là inconnu.

Pour la première fois, il se sentit lésé face à son ignorance de certains termes tels que « téléphone », « e-mail » ou encore « ordinateur », et lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, il se promit de se renseigner.

Rangeant ses nouvelles affaires avec ses plumes et parchemins, il essaya de se lever, en vain.

À chaque mouvement, le tabouret restait collé à ses fesses et se soulevait en même temps que lui. Ne comprenant pas ce phénomène, il tira dessus comme un forcené et entendit sa cape craquer. Aussitôt, il relâcha son emprise et se rassit tout en réfléchissant. Dépité, il chercha une solution à ce problème épineux lorsqu'un ricanement attira son attention.

Connaissant cette voix, il se retourna et observa Hermione, adossée au chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Granger ! **grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

**- La situation est d'un comique, Malefoy. Toi, dans un cours pour l'étude des Moldus, ne trouves-tu pas ça amusant? **

**- C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas? **dit-il en désignant le tabouret accroché à son postérieur.

**- Et comment, **railla-t-elle, **je n'ai pas de baguette.**

**- Un procédé Moldu je suppose, et ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais pertinemment que tu pratiques la magie sans baguette. **

**- J'ai eu un bon professeur en la matière, **se rembrunit-elle.

**- Il devait être sacrément atteint alors pour apprendre de telles choses à une …**

Le mot resta coincé en travers de sa gorge. Ce simple mot qu'il lui vomissait à la figure à chaque fois qu'il l'avait aperçue durant ses six dernière années était devenu impossible à articuler.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il, Malefoy? **railla-t-elle en levant la main droite vers le ciel. **Serais-tu devenu incapable au point de ne plus pouvoir m'insulter? **

Il n'entendit même pas sa phrase, trop concentré sur son bras qui pointait le plafond et qui avait dénudé de seulement quelques millimètres son poignet frêle et marqué au fer rouge. Tout autour de lui avait disparu de son champ de vision, il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, la courageuse et le lâche, mais avant tout, cette marque qui le narguait.

Surprise qu'il ne proteste pas, Hermione suivit le regard gris acier du Serpentard et constata avec effroi que la manche de son pull avait glissé vers le bas lors de son mouvement brusque, découvrant ainsi cette cicatrice que lui avait infligée son bourreau.

**- Tu me le paieras, pour tes erreurs mais aussi pour les siennes ! **explosa-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Encore abasourdi par cette découverte surprenante et macabre, la main gauche de Drago se faufila sous son T-shirt à manches longues et dessina les irrégularités des contours de sa cicatrice.

Cette boursoufflure formant un « L » et un « M » entremêlés, il la connaissait par cœur, ce marquage que son père adonné à quiconque qu'il considérait comme sa propriété.

Le souffle coupé, les mains tremblantes de rage, il se hissa sur ses jambes et tira sur le tabouret qui se décrocha, entrainant un morceau de sa cape dans sa chute.

D'un geste rageur, il déchira les autres morceaux et la jeta à terre avant de sortir en trombe.

* * *

><p><strong>Avis ? S'il vous plaît ( bonhomme triste ).<strong>

**Redonnez moi le sourire ( smiley )**


	8. Chapter 8

_Comment ça, aucune review sur le chapitre VII ! Ça me rend toute triste de ne pas avoir eu vos petits mots. _

_J'espère que vous vous rattraperez sur ce chapitre. :( _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII : Le légilimens partie I<strong>

Les traits de son visage angélique déformés par la rage qu'il essayait de contenir malgré le grondement qui résonnait en lui, le Serpentard arpentait les couloirs, une boule amère coincée dans sa gorge en vue de se rendre à son prochain cours.

Les paroles et les images de la Gryffondor affluèrent à son esprit et résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un écho en pleine montagne, déclenchant par la même occasion une avalanche de questions, de réticences mais aussi de colère.

Dès que son esprit embrumé était sortie de ce brouillard dans lequel il avait plongé subitement, les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en route tel un automate et mille et une phrases s'étaient bousculées, assaillant son cerveau déjà surchargé et lui provoquant une migraine des plus douloureuse.

À présent, sa propre marque, celle qui s'était obligé d'oublier depuis la mort de son père, lui brûlait la peau, comme chauffée à blanc. Les pulsations de son cœur meurtri se répercutaient dans tout son être, lui rappelant ainsi sa vraie nature et faisant resurgir la part de lui qu'il avait vainement tenté d'effacer.

A chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait, une part de noirceur grignotait les barrières mentales qu'il avait érigées, effaçant sur son passage le nouveau « lui » pour qu'il retourne sa veste et redevienne l'ancien roi des Serpentard, vicieux et machiavélique à souhait.

Les mains tremblantes de rage, le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il descendit fébrilement les quelques marches menant aux cachots et ressentit immédiatement la froideur des lieux.

Le changement brutal de température lui hérissa les poils et il prit appui sur le mur. Les paumes des mains et le front plaqués contre la paroi des murs, il tenta calmement de faire disparaitre ce sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension qui bouillonnait dans ses veines comme un chaudron sur le feu.

Contrairement à son parrain Severus Snape, il n'appréciait pas ce lieu fait de pierres froides et de recoins sombres, seul Merlin sait de quoi peuvent être peuplés pareils endroits.

Lentement, sa respiration saccadée reprit son rythme habituel et ses mains cessèrent de trembler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes longues et interminables, le froid mordant qui régnait dans ce dédale de couloirs eut un effet apaisant sur sa colère et la diminua quelque peu sans toutefois la faire disparaître.

D'un geste maladroit, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se redressa, se sentant plus prêt que jamais.

À deux pas de la lourde porte en bois à l'aspect moisi, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'appuyer dessus pour la faire basculer. Un léger grincement s'ensuivit, troublant de ce fait la quiétude des lieux, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement.

Malgré toutes ces paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, qu'elles soient vertes, marrons, bleues ou encore noires, une seule le préoccupait. Il savait que dès l'instant où il la rencontrerait, une discussion serait inévitable.

A la seconde où son regard gris d'acier se heurta à celui noir de jais de son parrain, il se força à fermer son esprit au legilimens. D'un signe de tête presque imperceptible, il reçut la permission de rejoindre sa place.

Dans un silence d'outre-tombe, il s'installa mais ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux la raison de son mécontentement. Lorsqu'il constata que le siège était aussi vide que son âme, il ne fut pas surpris et reporta son attention sur le cours.

* * *

><p>Dans les hauteurs du château, avachie sur son lit à baldaquin, Hermione déversait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le flot salé coulait abondamment le long de ses joues creuses et s'écrasait sans crier gare sur la couette sans qu'elle puisse y remédier. Tantôt colérique tantôt lasse, elle ne savait plus à présent sur quel pied danser, ses humeurs changeaient sans cesse au rythme d'un balancier mal réglé.<p>

Durant une fraction de seconde qui fut chassée en un battement de cils, l'idée de tout dire, de se décharger de son secret mais aussi d'alléger son âme, lui traversa l'esprit, aussi bref et furtif qu'un éclair durant une pleine nuit d'orage. La seconde d'après, l'autoprotection que son mental avait mise en place à la mort de ses parents et l'irrémédiabilité de la situation en laquelle elle avait placé ses espoirs avaient repris le dessus. Face à sa faiblesse, elle sentit une boule de colère se former au creux de son estomac, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su garder son calme face a ce Veracrasse. Elle en voulait à son pull devenu trop grand d'avoir glissé et découvert par la même occasion cette ignoble marque qui la reliait a cette famille de sangs-purs.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce désastre avait été orchestré par sa personne et son avidité de vengeance, par la rapidité mais aussi par le manque de vigilance dans ces derniers actes depuis son retour.

D'un bond, elle se leva en plaquant ses paumes contre ses tempes.

**- ça suffit, **hurla-t-elle. **Je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne peux plus vivre avec le poids de la mort des mes parents, il faut que ça cesse. **

Sa main tâtonna sur le meuble le plus proche à la recherche d'un objet quelconque susceptible d'amoindrir sa rage. Lorsque ses doigts heurtèrent sa lampe de chevet faite de porcelaine, elle la souleva et la projeta à travers la pièce. Le bruit de verre cassé se répercuta contre les murs tapissés de doré et un morceau de mur se décrocha

à l'endroit exact où la lampe avait frappé, donnant une vue sur salon commun à Hermione. À travers le minuscule trou, notre Gryffondor observait la décoration que Drago avait réalisée durant les derniers jours.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, tout n'était pas vert et argent. Les meubles étaient bien agencés et les couleurs pastel dominaient les autres teintes mélangées avec élégance dans une pièce à l'aspect époustouflant.

Sans que sa volonté n'y mette son grain de sel, ses jambes entreprirent les mouvements de marche habituels et la portèrent vers cet endroit.

La respiration saccadée, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le battant de la porte et exerça une légère pression qui la fit pivoter sur ses gonds, lui laissant entrevoir le bout de paradis que le Serpentard avait créé de toute pièce.

Ses yeux noisettes scrutaient la pièce sans trop savoir quelle chose était la plus belle. D'un pas mal assuré, elle amorça le premier mouvement pour pénétrer dans cet espace et déposa délicatement son pied sur l'immense moquette couleur crème, le second suivit rapidement et la porte de sa chambre se referma derrière elle sans un bruit.

Vagabondant à travers la pièce telle une âme en peine, ses mains frôlèrent les différents tissus et objets présents, qu'ils soient doux ou rugueux, à poils ras ou longs, durs ou mous. Toutes ces caractéristiques qui définissent habituellement telle ou telle chose et qui à la fin définissent pour l'éternité à quoi ça servira.

Sous ses doigts coulaient maintenant de petites touches rectangulaires au touché froid et qui pourtant répandaient une douce mélodie à chaque pression. Les touches défilaient de plus en plus vite alors que ses doigts s'activaient suivant un rythme inaudible.

Un presque sourire au bord des lèvres, Hermione s'éloigna de ce havre de paix pour continuer son inspection.

Dans le coin gauche, perdu entre les verres et les assiettes, une cuisine aménagée du minimum revendiquait sa place. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à notre Gryffondor pour se désintéresser totalement de ce lieu qui à présent lui était inconnu.

Une porte identique à la sienne attira son attention, **la chambre de ce traitre,** pesta-t-elle.

Soudain, sa colère refit surface et elle rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées avant de s'y heurter violemment et de retomber sur ses fesses.

**- Saleté de Serpentard et de Mangemort, il a fallu que tu la protèges d'un mot de passe.**

Dardant sur ce bout de bois son regard le plus mauvais, elle fut surprise lorsqu'une voix lui répondit : **Mot de passe incorrect et je vous prierai de ne pas manquer de respect à mon créateur.**

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités sous l'effet de la surprise, Hermione ravala sa salive avant de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer le moindre mot.

**- Malefoy.**

**- Mot de passe incorrect.**

**- Sang-pur.**

**- Mot de passe incorrect.**

**- Serpent.**

A bout de nerfs, la rouge et or fit d'innombrables allers-retours devant la porte qui lui restait hermétiquement close.

**- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Miss Granger, vous ne pourrez pas pénétrer dans cette chambre.**

**- Comment est-ce qu'une machine peut connaitre ce genre de détail? **s'emporta la susnommée.

**- Je suis pourvue d'une intelligence, tout comme vous. **

**- Oui mais moi je suis humaine et j'étudie pour ça alors que vous, on se contente de vous les implanter.**

**- Etes-vous sûre de ça ? **questionna la machine.

**- Sûre de quoi ? **explosa-t-elle en flanquant un coup de pied à la porte qui lui faisait de la résistance.

**- D'être encore humaine !**

**- Sûrement plus que vous.**

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais moi au moins je suis consciente de mes faiblesses.**

**- Une machine n'est pas supposée avoir de faiblesses, ses programmes sont implantés pour que justement il n'y ait aucun incident. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur contrairement à nous les humains.**

Les paroles s'étaient échappées de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, et c'est lorsque sa phrase fut finie que la réalité lui revint en plein visage comme le fouettement de la neige durant une tempête.

**- Je vous laisse méditer les si bons conseils que vous venez de me donner, Miss Granger, et j'espère que vous les appliquerez sur vous-même à l'avenir. **

Les jambes flageolantes, elle regagna le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa choir pendant que son esprit vagabondait dans les méandres de la réalité entremêlés à ceux du rêve.

Durand ces longues minutes où elle contempla le blanc d'ivoire du plafond, elle s'autorisa une pause dans sa rancœur et son amertume, se remémorant sa vie d'avant, ses rêves, ses joies, mais aussi ses tristesse. Elle se laissa porter par le flot de ses émotions et sombra dans un sommeil paisible, une esquisse de sourire figée sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

><p>Dans les cachots, des couvertures de livres se refermaient brutalement tandis que les froissements de capes, caractéristiques des élèves qui quittent leurs bancs se firent entendre.<p>

Tous les élèves de septième année pressaient le pas pour enfin sortir de ce lieu morbide et redécouvrir la lumière douce et chaude du soleil. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux était resté figé sur son siège, attendant patiemment que la classe soit vide pour enfin relever la tête.

Durant toute la durée du cours de potions, Drago n'avait eu de cesse de penser à cette marque et à la personne détentrice de ce symbole. Malgré sa passion pour cette matière et pour tous les secrets qu'elle recèle, son subconscient avait vite pris le dessus et l'avait emporté, lui faisant créer des hypothèses, toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur et il se releva brusquement, conscient de son absence.

**-** **Qu'est ce qui te tracasse de la sorte ? **lui demanda son parrain.

**- Granger. **

**- Intéressant. **

**- Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant dans ce fait? **cracha le Serpentard.

**- Elle te rappelle sûrement la personne que tu étais avant.**

**- Je n'étais pas pareil qu'elle. **

**- Faux. Tu étais exactement comme elle, seulement, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte !**

Le Serpentard sentit son sang bouillir face à cette affirmation qui ne lui plaisait guerre. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point il avait été odieux et hautain durant ces premières années, et lorsque son père était mort et qu'il avait eu la possibilité de changer du tout au tout, il n'avait plus regardé en l'arrière.

**- Elle porte sa marque**, murmura-t-il, écœuré.

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Drago? **demanda Severus, le regard inquisiteur.

**- De ça**, dit-il en levant sa manche.

Les yeux de Snape suivirent les mouvements de son filleul, et lorsque que son poignet fut nu, il se rendit compte de la marque présente sur l'intérieur de l'avant bras.

Violemment, il l'attrapa et observa ces initiales devenues blanches avec le temps.

**- Je n'aurai jamais dû le croire sur parole**, ragea-t-il.

**- Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant? **demanda Drago, éberlué.

**- Je te rappelle que j'étais proche de ton père et lorsque pour la première fois j'ai vu cette marque sur le poignet de ta mère, je suis allé le voir**.

**- C'était quand ? **questionna le blond.

**- Le jour de leur mariage**.

**- Raconte-moi. **

**- Ce jour là, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, nous étions en plein été et le jour que tout le monde avait attendu depuis des mois était arrivé. La cérémonie se déroulait selon la magie ancienne et chacun de tes parents devaient choisir des fils de serment qu'ils désiraient entourer aux poignets de l'autre. **

**Ta mère avait choisi le rouge, le bleu, le doré et l'orange, ils signifiaient l'amour éternel, la liberté, l'argent et la fidélité. Ses trois derniers choix ont été pas mal critiqués, tout le monde savait qu'ils lui avaient été imposés par Malefoy père encore en vie à cette époque.**

**Quant à ton père, il avait lui aussi choisi le rouge et le doré, signe de son amour et de la rente qu'il pourrait fournir à ta mère. Ses autres choix s'étaient portés sur le violet et sur le noir. Ces deux couleurs sont particulières, peu de sorciers les choisissent. Elles signifient respectueusement la tromperie et la mort. **

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement aux dires de son parrain. Enfant, son père lui était apparu comme un héros, mais plus les années avançaient et plus il se rendait compte à quel point il était odieux et méprisant.

_**- **_**Par ces deux couleurs, il voulait faire comprendre à ta mère que si elle le trompait, elle en mourrait. Dans ta famille, c'est une pratique courante et en général, les pères la révèlent à leur fils le jour du mariage. **

**À la fin de la cérémonie, le visage de ta mère avait perdu de sa splendeur, ses traits étaient durs et tirés. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surprise en train de se malaxer le poignet. **

**Quand j'ai enfin réussi à l'isoler je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire et elle est partie. **

**Sans faire attention, je l'ai rattrapée par son poignet et elle s'est tordue de douleur. Sans même lui demander son accord, j'ai relevé sa manche et c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois, sa marque ignoble.**

**Suite à ça, j'ai pris ton père à part et nous nous sommes expliqués. Il m'a alors juré ne plus jamais sans servir et je l'ai cru car je le pensais mon ami. Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre au tableau, à partir de ce jour, ta mère ne m'a plus jamais regardé. **

Le discours de Severus était à présent fini mais ses yeux étaient encore voilés par l'image d'une femme, une femme qu'il avait toujours estimée et qui pourtant s'était éloignée de lui. Durant quelques secondes supplémentaires, il resta interdit et fixa le tableau noir qui se tenait face à lui.

**- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Granger ? **questionna le blond.

**- Rien du tout, **lui répondit-il sèchement.

**- Comment ça rien ? Rien n'est pas une option, il faut que nous découvrions la vérité. **

**- Toi, **dit-il en le pointant du doigt, **occupe toi d'arriver à l'heure à tes cours, un point c'est tout.**

Le blond se renfrogna quelques peu. En parlant à son parrain, il avait espéré de l'aide mais au lieu de ça, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des remontrances. Agacé, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir le directeur et de lui demander son accord pour une pratique hors du commun.

* * *

><p><em>Encore un chapitre qui s'achève, alors qui aurait une petite idée sur les futurs agissements de ce bon vieux Snape ? <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne fais donc pas de long discours et je ne réponds pas aux reviews. _

_Merci quand même à tout le monde pour avoir lu mes chapitres précédents, m'avoir mise en favorite et m'avoir donné leurs avis. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX : Révélations<strong>

Le pas vif, Drago s'efforçait de garder l'esprit clair et centré sur le principal objet de la situation. Contrairement aux ordres de son parrain, il ne comptait pas ne rien faire et attendre patiemment que la vérité lui tombe dans le creux de la main, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes et encore moins dans ses intentions. A la recherche du moindre indice pouvant l'aider dans sa quête de vérité, il se mit à farfouiller tant bien que mal dans ses souvenirs datant de l'époque où son père était encore sur cette terre, mais ceux-ci étaient vagues et douloureux et il n'était pas certain de vouloir accorder de l'importance à un tel adversaire ou du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Au fond de lui, il avait l'absolue conviction que l'image de cette cicatrice n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg et qu'il restait bien des choses à découvrir.

Montant les marches une à une, les comptant méticuleusement pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit surchargé, il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres restant entre lui et la porte de ses quartiers. Lorsque celle-ci fut refermée, la voix douce et mélodieuse de Clarisse l'interpella en lui signalant la tentative d'effraction d'Hermione. Apres l'avoir remerciée, le Serpentard décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer avant d'entamer une discussion qui s'annonçait houleuse.

* * *

><p>Le front en sueur, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux humides pour une raison qui lui échappait, Hermione émergea de son sommeil, tous les sens en alerte. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que ses yeux fatigués avaient entrevu cette pièce, mais elle était certaine que ça faisait plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'installer dans ce fauteuil à l'aspect confortable, elle désirait seulement se détendre et absorber la sérénité que dégageait ce décor et non s'endormir sans la moindre vergogne.<p>

Troublée par son comportement et son manque de surveillance, elle prit une grande respiration pour calmer la boule de nerfs qui obstruait sa gorge et fut surprise de détecter une légère odeur de musc. Aussitôt elle recracha tout l'air qu'avaient respiré ses poumons comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison mortel et fit pivoter le haut de son corps pour faire face au regard qui lui brûlait le dos.

**- Que fais-tu là ? **Articula-t-elle, agressive.

**- Je profite de notre salon, **ironisa-t-il, **tout comme toi.**

**- Je ne te dois rien, Malefoy, et encore moins des explications. **

**- La décoration est-elle à ton gout ? **Arqua-t-il sans se départir de son air supérieur qu'il avait ressorti pour l'occasion.

**- C'est fou comme ce que l'on créé reflète ce que l'on est intérieurement.**

Automatiquement, le blond haussa un sourcil face à sa phrase sans queue ni tête.

**- Pour être plus claire, **souffla-t-elle, **ça ressemble à de la bouse de dragon. **

**- C'est parfait pour nous deux alors, je n'aurai pu faire mieux même si c'était volontaire.**

Entre les murs du salon, un non-dit planait entre les deux adversaires qui se toisèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes.

**- Ça suffit, **s'emporta la Gryffondor, **n'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas un foutu jeu, **explosa le blond à son tour, **il s'agit de ma famille, Granger, et tu ne devrais pas porter cette marque.**

**- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse, le fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe** **souille le nom de ta puissante et ignoble famille? **cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

**- Cette marque n'est pas arrivée toute seule sur ton poignet, à ce que je sache. Seul mon père aurait pu te l'apposer et je doute fortement que ce soit lui. **

**- C'est vrai que le grand Lucius Malefoy ne se serait pas abaissé à pareille pratique, **dit-elle en rejoignant la porte de sa chambre**. **

Face à son impuissance, Drago tenta sa dernière carte.

**- Prendre la fuite est devenue chronique chez toi ou bien ton courage légendaire de Gryffondor t'a-t-il abandonnée ? **

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione s'immobilisa et jubila intérieurement de pouvoir moucher cette fouine.

**- Il me semblait que ces derniers temps, le mot « fuite » était associé à ton père. Si je ne me trompe pas, n'a-t-il pas essayé de s'enfuir au beau milieu de la guerre? **dit-elle un sourire non feint sur le visage.

**- Est-ce cette erreur que tu veux me faire payer à sa place ? **

**- Ton rôle d'ignorant et de martyr fonctionne peut-être avec les autres ainsi qu'avec le Magenmagot, mais sache qu'avec moi il ne prend pas, tu étais parfaitement au courant des agissements de ton père. **

Sans comprendre le moins du monde la signification des accusations de cette dernière, Drago se dit intérieurement qu'il accepterait les conséquences des actes de son père à défaut d'expliquer à Hermione des choses qu'elle ne comprendrait et ne croirait pas.

**- J'aurai beau clamer le contraire, tu me considéreras toujours comme responsable de ton malheur, Granger, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? **questionna-t-il.

**- Simplement parce que tu l'es, **répondit-elle.

**- Non, c'est là que tu as tout faux Miss je sais tout C'est plus simple de blâmer les autres pour des erreurs que l'on aurait pu éviter soi-même et c'est ça ton problème, tu ne veux pas accepter ta part de responsabilité ou du moins, pas entièrement.**

Retenant un tressaillement face à cette part de vérité inavouée, Hermione se força à arborer un air concentré et ironique avant de répondre.

**-** **Je ne te conseille pas de devenir psycho mage, Malefoy, ton jugement te ferait défaut, crois-moi.**

Les yeux légèrement hagards, elle fit demi-tour et regagna sa chambre sans avoir l'air d'être trop pressée, laissant une nouvelle fois son adversaire seul avec ses suppositions.

Séparés uniquement par le bois fin d'une porte, Hermione et Drago écoutaient attentivement chaque petit bruit dans le but de déceler une faille ou un passage à autre chose.

Puis, comme un coup de tonnerre inattendu, un fracas assourdissant parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme tourmentée, la laissant surprise et interdite durant quelques petites secondes.

Poussée par une curiosité débordante et inexplicable, elle entrouvrit la porte et espionna Drago qui laissait échapper sa colère et détruisait le somptueux décor qu'il avait lui-même créé. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, ses yeux chocolat s'attardèrent sur la personne responsable de ce désastre. Partant des pieds à la tête, elle détailla sans la moindre gêne les muscles de ses jambes visibles à travers le fin pantalon qu'il portait et remonta lentement vers le buste. De minuscules taches de sang accélérèrent son rythme cardiaque et elle constata que les jointures des poings du Serpentard étaient parsemées de rouge. Contre sa propre volonté, elle se glissa un peu plus à travers l'embrasure de la porte afin de pouvoir distinguer au mieux son visage et fut soudain frappée par des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre.

Un épais brouillard masqua le décor environnant et elle fut projetée dans une tout autre réalité. A l' instant où ses yeux visualisèrent la scène, elle sut que tout recommençait, qu'elle allait assister en spectatrice impuissante à la rediffusion de son malheur à travers une loupe géante, avec une acuité terrible.

Sans même le vouloir, elle plongea dans ce qui avait été sa réalité et cessa de respirer, comme étouffée par ses pensées qui se libéraient de manière continue, précise, nette et enfin compréhensible.

_Elle se retrouvait à présent au début de l'année dernière, lorsque les contours de la guerre se profilaient seulement à l'horizon et que seuls les élèves faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient encore autorisés à sortir. C'était donc la première journée de la rentrée et tout Poudlard était en ébullition. A son arrivée, Hermione était allée consulter le directeur pour savoir s'il lui était possible d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents et de leur rendre une fois la menace terminée sans qu'il n'y ait aucune déficience. C'est donc attentivement et précautionneusement qu'elle décida avec l'accord de Dumbledore de se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour effectuer son devoir de les protéger. _

_A la fin de leur entretien, le directeur lui avait fortement conseillé d'y aller sous escorte mais notre Gryffondor avait refusé sous prétexte de vouloir passer ses derniers instant de bonheur seule avec eux. Elle avait donc profité de la dernière sortie scolaire à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre chez ses parents, mais avant, elle désirait leur acheter une boite de leurs chocolats favoris. _

_Elle savait sa démarche dangereuse à cause des quelques attaques faites par les Mangemorts dans le monde moldu mais elle ne désirait pas prêter attention à la sonnette d'alarme qui retentissait en elle à chaque nouveau pas. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ses instants de bonheur volés dans la crainte. _

_Comme un double d'elle-même, elle observa son autre elle sortir du magasin, une boite violette dans la main, et voulut lui crier de transplaner mais ses mots se perdirent en chemin et sa bouche resta ouverte. Pénétrant dans la ruelle à la suite de l'ancienne Hermione, elle sentit la peur l'envahir toute entière. Devant elle se tenaient les Carrow accompagnés de Lucius Malefoy et de son égo sans précédent. Sa respiration saccadée la gênait mais rien ne pouvait la déloger de là où elle se trouvait, pas même la douleur aiguë qui n'allait pas tarder à lui percer tout le corps. A contre cœur, elle s'observa à terre, le cœur et le corps meurtris. Tout son être souffrait encore des Doloris que ses bourreaux venaient de lui infliger. _

_Ses forces l'avaient lâchement abandonnée et dans un tourbillon de cape, Amycus et Alecto Carrow disparurent après un bref entretien avec l'ancien Serpentard._

_Déjà terrifiée de revivre autant d'événements traumatisant, elle observa scrupuleusement la silhouette de Malefoy père se rapprocher d'elle de manière dangereuse et se pencher sur sa carcasse en lui murmurant à l'oreille un futur désastreux qui l'avait plongée dans ce malheur._

Effondrée, le front entre les mains, Hermione luttait contre une envie de vomir, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle voulait comprendre, elle désirait écarter ce drame qui l'avait touchée. Au lieu de quoi, elle entendit une voix lointaine, sourde et hachée lui crier de s'en aller.

Puis comme un poids mort, elle tomba lourdement sur la moquette et se sentit partir dans d'autres abymes.

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout de la pièce, le blond observa la scène sans trop savoir comment réagir. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait aperçu la Gryffondor dans la pièce, un air absent et terrifié sur le visage. Les premiers instants, enragé d'avoir été découvert dans un de ses moments de faiblesse, il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait menacée de toutes les manières possibles jusqu'à se rendre compte que cela n'avait aucun impact sur elle. Fatigué, il avait regagné un fauteuil mais la voix de la jeune femme l'avait interpellé en lui criant « de s'en aller au plus vite, que les Mangemorts arrivaient ».<p>

À ces mots, une série de frissons se déclencha le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que d'autres cris emplirent la pièce. En se retournant, il vit le corps frêle de la jeune femme se tordre dans tous les sens sous l'assaut de sorts invisibles. Une peur panique lui noua l'estomac à la pensée que quelqu'un pouvait être dissimulé sous une cape dans son salon et d'un simple sort, il s'assura aussitôt du contraire.

Sans bien comprendre le comment ni le pourquoi de la situation, les cris cessèrent et Hermione se releva en chuchotant des paroles incohérentes qui pourtant atteignirent le blond avec un puissant impact.

Puis comme un poids mort, il la vit tomber lourdement sur la moquette et observa la scène avant de se précipiter vers elle.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le cerveau du survivant fonctionnait à plein régime, il ne cessait de se repasser la conversation qu'il avait eue cet après midi avec Ron et Ginny dans l'espoir que la conclusion qu'il était sur le point de faire avant que Ron n'étrangle sa sœur lui revienne en mémoire. Durant un millième de seconde, il avait été sur le point de découvrir « ce » secret qui semblait si pesant pour les frêles épaules de la rouquine mais toutes ses hypothèses s'étaient envolées et il ne saurait dire s'il arriverait de nouveau à en tirer une quelconque conclusion.<p>

Il avait la vague impression que contrairement à l'ignorance dont Ron et lui faisaient preuve face au comportement de leur meilleure amie, la plus jeune des Weasley savait une chose primordiale sur le fond de l'histoire.

Cette évidence décuplait son malaise, créant immanquablement un torrent de remords insupportables face à sa légèreté d'esprit et son total manque de subjectivité. Quelque part entre le début et le milieu de l'histoire, il avait manqué un fait important, un fait qui était sans aucun doute la clef de la vérité.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent alors en marche à une vitesse ahurissante, repassant et scannant le moindre mot échangé lors de cette conversation datant seulement de quelques heures.

Un étourdissement bloqua à nouveau ses réflexions, trop d'éléments entraient en lui, tourbillonnaient et se percutaient pour le détourner d'idées sensées ou pour les compliquer.

Ce flot incontrôlable d'idée le plongea dans un état de nervosité extrême mais il ne lâcha pas prise, bien au contraire. Resserrant son étreinte sur un anneau invisible, il s'accrocha comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage, prêt à sortir sa tête de l'eau. Il le savait, il le sentait, la chose dont Ginny ne pouvait rien dire se tenait face à lui et le narguait de toute sa hauteur.

Dans un rembobinage douloureux, le voile se fit moins dense et une conclusion s'imposa à lui en lui nouant les entrailles. Sa quête de la vérité l'avait aveuglé au point de ne rien voir et maintenant, il regrettait presque de savoir.

Dans un sursaut, il se leva de son lit et décida de partir à la recherche de la rouquine avec l'espoir que son hypothèse n'était pas la bonne.

**- Où tu vas comme ça ? **Questionna Ron, surpris de voir son meilleur ami descendre de leur chambre.

**- Il faut que je trouve Ginny ! **Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**- Pour quelles raisons ? **

**- J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses. **

**- A propos de quoi ? Des sentiments qu'elle nourrit secrètement à ton égard ? **demanda-t-il, nerveux.

**- Je… bien sûr que non, **bégaya le brun, surpris. **De quoi est-ce-que tu parles? **

**- Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu, ne me dis pas que tu n'a rien remarqué ? **

**- Et comment aurais-je fais? Je la considère comme ma sœur au même titre que toi, **se défendit-il.

**- Alors traite-la comme telle, **s'énerva-t-il, **ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, ça la fait souffrir.**

**- C'est à moi que tu demandes de la respecter? Mais regarde-toi, Ron, et demande toi si par un quelconque hasard tu l'as respectée en la secouant dans tous les sens cet après midi. **

**- C'est différent, **explosa-t-il, **elle sait une chose que nous ignorons au sujet d'Hermione, au sujet de celle que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours, mais elle n'a pas désiré nous en faire part dans le simple but de m'écarter et de se rapprocher de toi. **

Le visage du survivant se ferma comme une huitre devant l'incapacité dont il faisait preuve face à une vérité que lui-même venait de découvrir.-

**- C'est donc ça que tu crois, qu'elle s'est tue dans ce simple but et non par obligation ? **

**- Aucune obligation ne la pousserait au silence. **

**- Il y en a malheureusement une, Ron, et je l'ai découverte il y a seulement quelques minutes. **

**- De quelle obligation tu parles ? **demanda-t-il, inquisiteur.

**- D'un serment inviolable.**

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, le rouquin sortit en trombe de la salle commune des Gryffondor afin de retrouver et questionner sa sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Ahah alors alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette fin ?<em>

_A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tout le monde, pas besoin de crier je vous entend de là, je suis complètement impardonnable ! J'ai eu un énorme manque d'inspiration et je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre si court soit-il ... j'espère que malgré tout vous ne m'avez pas abandonnées, ni ma fiction ni moi même. _

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et si l'envie vous en dit laissez moi une review. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X : la joie de vivre n'est plus<strong>

La gorge en feu et les jambes en guimauve, les deux amis parcouraient depuis plus d'une bonne heure les innombrables couloirs et classes présentes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard dans le but de confronter Ginny à la dernière conclusion d'Harry.

Depuis le début de leur recherche, seuls quelques malheureux Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor avaient fait les frais de leurs vaines et essoufflantes recherches et pourtant, ils ne désespéraient pas pour ainsi dire.

Chacun d'eu était enfermé dans son propre mutisme, se repassant en boucle leurs derniers mois communs pour trouver la faille ou revivre ce jour où tout avait basculé vers les ténèbres, ces mêmes ténèbres qu'ils pensaient avoir vaincues lors de la bataille finale et qui avait coûtées la vie à Tonks, Lavande, Cho et bien d'autres encore. Le visage triste et émacié de Remus s'imposa alors à Harry comme un cognard coupé en plein vol et il se rendit compte à quel point il était un mauvais parrain pour son filleul Teddy. Depuis presque deux semaines, il n'était pas allé leur rendre visite et il n'avait pas non plus pris le temps de lui envoyer une lettre. Soudain accablé de honte et de remords par cette vérité silencieuse, il se promit d'y remédier au plus vite.

**- A quoi tu penses ? **Questionna le rouquin perplexe face à l'air sérieux qu'arborait son ami**.**

**- À Remus et Teddy. **

**- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, **reprit Ron.** J'espère que Remus se plait chez ses beaux parents mais bon, même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un mal pour un bien.**

**- Que veux-tu dire exactement?** marmonna le brun la bouche sèche.

**- Que c'est sûrement mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne soit pas seul avec son fils. **

Les yeux ronds de stupeur et la bouche en forme de O, Harry stoppa brusquement sa marche pour faire face à son ami. Leurs pupilles entrèrent en contact et elles reflétées des sentiments opposés, la conviction de dire la vérité pour le rouquin et l'incompréhension pour le brun.

**- Est-ce que tu insinues qu'un jour il pourrait lui faire du mal ? **Questionna le susnommé.

**- Par Merlin, Harry, c'est d'un loup dont on est en train de parler et pas d'une créature inoffensive.**

**- Peut être, mais ce loup c'est Remus, et jamais il ne se permettrait un tel acte, Teddy est la seule chose qu'il lui reste, comment peux-tu penser qu'il le tuerait? **

**- Ne sois pas si indulgent, tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi il est capable lorsqu'il se transforme.**

**- As-tu oublié que la potion tue-loup existe? **cracha le brun, effaré.

**- Il suffit qu'il l'oublie pour que ça devienne un drame. **

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche avec l'espoir que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais Ron la ramena à la réalité.

**- Ces choses là peuvent arriver, **chuchota-t-il.

**- Tu ne le pensais pas il y a seulement quelques jours, **s'emporta le survivant en reprenant soudain conscience.

**- Au fond de moi, si, **rétorqua t-il.

**- C'est faux, c'est ta mère qui t'a implanté ces idées dans la tête. Tu n'as jamais trouvé le courage de te mesurer à elle.**

**- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? **se rembrunit le rouquin face à cette vérité.

**- Je ne permettrais à personne de calomnier Remus, ni toi, ni ta mère et ses idées saugrenues qui dépassent les limites du raisonnable.**

**- Et moi, **s'emporta Ron à son tour, **je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma mère.**

**- Je dis seulement tout haut ce que tout le monde pensent tout bas.**

Une angoisse apparut de nulle part et enserra la gorge du rouquin. Une boule amère se forma lentement au creux de son estomac et durant quelques secondes qui se rongèrent l'envie de vomir fut telle qu'il n'osa pas prononcer un traitre mot de peur que l'acidité présente dans sa bouche se déverse sur le sol en formant une marre.

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu te forges ta propre opinion au lieu de te fier à celle de ta mère? **interrompit Harry.

Soudain, comme expulsé violemment de ses pensées, Ron braqua son regard hargneux sur son meilleur ami avant de cracher les mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

**- Peut être que tu as raison, mais moi au moins, j'en ai une, je ne suis pas orphelin.**

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, un coup violent s'écrasa sur son nez, suivi d'un ruisseau de sang.

**-** **Je parlerai à ta sœur plus tard, **s'enquit de préciser le brun en faisant demi-tour.

**- Je t'interdit de l'approcher, **menaça l'autre en attrapant un pan de sa cape et en le retournant.

Hors de lui, Harry donna un coup d'épaule et la main du rouquin retomba le long de son corps comme un poids mort.

**-** **Comme tu l'as si bien précisé je suis orphelin, je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir.**

De ses yeux bleu azur, le jeune Weasley regarda son ami disparaitre tout en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de manche. L'échange houleux qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait réveillé en lui une peur sourde qu'il s'efforçait de faire taire à chaque nouvelle apparition et qui pourtant ressurgissait à tous les coups.

La tête remplie d'idées et le cœur lourd, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la pénombre des couloirs.

* * *

><p>Délicatement, ses doigts tremblants firent pivoter de quelques centimètres la poignée dorée vers la droite afin de refermer la porte. Même s'il se doutait de quelque chose, il ne pouvait mesurer l'ampleur et l'importance du secret qui dormait derrière ce simple bout de bois. Un enchevêtrement d'évènements et de circonstances inavouables pour de nombreuses personnes et qui ruineraient des idéaux mais aussi des familles.<p>

* * *

><p>En cette nuit remplie d'étoiles, les ombres du paysage s'élevaient de façon majestueuse dans le parc du château, donnant aux éléments les plus basiques une lueur irréelle et magique.<p>

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, les yeux bleus de Ginny scrutaient aveuglément ce spectacle sans se rendre compte de la beauté des choses.

Au plus profond d'elle, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient et toutes commençaient inévitablement par les deux mêmes mots, « et si ».

Mentalement, elle fit une liste des questions obsédantes qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter depuis plus de trois cent soixante cinq jours pour la plupart. En tête de liste, il y avait celle qu'elle regrettait amèrement, « et si je n'avais pas cédeé à l'exigence d'Hermione ». Puis, suivant la logique des choses, la suivante était « et si je ne l'avais pas menacée d'aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'elle me dise la vérité ». Inconsciemment, elle détestait son dévouement à vouloir sans cesse aider les autres au risque de se perdre en chemin dans les complications qu'une simple phrase ou même qu'un simple mot pouvait avoir comme impact. Ce fameux jour, elle savait avant même d'avoir prononcé le nom du Directeur que cela n'engendrait rien de bon et malheureusement, force était de reconnaitre que les premières intuitions sont souvent les bonnes et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû persévérer dans cette voix.

A chaque fois que toutes ces pensées sournoises remontaient à la surface, c'était le même cirque: d'abord elle énumérait les « si », elle se rabrouait seule en se disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire preuve d'une curiosité aussi débordante et ensuite venait le moment où elle se félicitait d'être une aussi bonne amie. Que serait-il advenu d'Hermione si elle n'avait pas pu se décharger d'une partie de son secret et si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle n'était pas seule à affronter cette épreuve?

Le corps décharné de son amie lui apparut alors ainsi que sa pâleur et son irascibilité.

**- être morte ne serait pas pire, **murmura-t-elle.

Ces deux derniers mois, elle n'avait de cesse de penser à l'au-delà et à la délivrance que ça signifierait pour elle. C'est donc sans aucun regret qu'elle monta sur la rambarde et se laissa tomber.

Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux et elle sentit la force centrifuge l'attirer vers le bas. C'est en souriant qu'elle savoura la liberté promise qui l'effleurait.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau confortable et hétéroclite, le vieux savant ne cessait de faire des allers-retours et de se tracasser pour la pratique qu'allait bientôt utiliser le professeur Snape à l'encontre d'une des élèves les plus douées que Poudlard n'ait jamais connues. Il savait qu'il risquait gros en effectuant une telle pratique, car à tout moment, elle pouvait se retourner contre eux et leur faire subir de lourdes peines mais cela lui importait peu. A ce moment précis, il privilégiait le bonheur d'une étudiante au sort qui lui serait réservé si cette manigance lui échappait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà comme je vous l'avez dis, ce chapitre est très court, j'espère néanmoins que le peu qui s'y trouve vous aura plu ! <em>

_Merci encore_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello à toutes, tout d'abord je suis complètement impardonnable du retard que j'ai accumulée sur ma fiction mais promis j'essaierais de revenir à la normale. **

**J'aimerais beaucoup que si vous lisiez encore ma fiction vous mettez une review pour ce chapitre. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI : La chute <strong>

A demi penché sur la rambarde en fer glissant, la main d'Harry était enroulée autour de la cheville de la jeune Weasley. Son bras tendu à l'extrême le tiraillait comme s'il était prêt à se le faire arracher, tous ses muscles, ses articulations mais aussi ses tendons criaient une douleur lancinante et pourtant, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise et cesser de se battre.

Son visage et ses yeux vert émeraude, qui d'habitude arboraient un air angélique, étaient à présent déformés par un rictus indéchiffrable et menaçant.

A bout de force, des larmes commençaient à perler aux commissures de ses yeux et à s'écouler le long de ses joues, brouillant ainsi la réalité et les images.

Centimètre par centimètre, le fer grignotait du chemin et le Gryffondor, devenu aujourd'hui Le sauveur, commençait à sentir la froideur du métal sur son ventre.

Il s'obstinait inexorablement à vouloir sauver son amie d'enfance. Mais malheureusement, le destin s'en mêla et il sut que dans quelques instants, il serait lui aussi attiré vers l'issue fatale que la rouquine avait choisie.

Dans un dernier souffle, le souffle du vaincu, il parvint à articuler quelques mots.

**- Je t'en prie, Ginny, aide moi.**

Sa voix était tremblante et emplie d'une tristesse incommensurable, son cerveau tournait à une allure excessive avec pour seul but de trouver une solution afin de se sortir de cette position inconfortable et dangereuse. Il savait par avance que même avec toute la volonté qui l'animait, il ne pourrait pas crier et appeler à l'aide sans risquer de s'étouffer et de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Sans grande conviction, il se rabattit sur l'autre solution et essaya d'atteindre sa baguette qui était tombé au sol à la vue de son amie plongeant dans le vide.

Tout en se contorsionnant, il projeta sa jambe droite aussi loin qu'il le put mais l'espace restant entre la pointe de son pied et le manche en bois était encore trop important.

Délicatement, il essaya de progresser en faisant le moins d'efforts possibles, son pied droit avança de trois centimètres suivi rapidement du pied gauche. Quand il se rendit compte que sa tactique portait ses fruits, il exulta silencieusement et une vague de soulagement lui brûla les entrailles.

Alors que ses pieds ne se trouvaient plus qu'à deux centimètres de son précieux bout de bois, sa « proie » s'agita.

Délaissant son plan il resserra sa prise autour de la cheville de Ginny.

**- Pardonne-moi, Harry,** dit-elle la voix éraillée.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle redoubla d'agitation et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le vide.

Dans le déroulement des évènements et prit de stupeur, la main d'Harry lâcha la cheville de sa comparse Gryffondor et un cri strident perturba la quiétude de la nuit sans pour autant attirer l'attention d'une quelconque personne.

Trois secondes. Qu'est ce que trois petites secondes peuvent-elles représenter dans une vie? Pas grand-chose.

En ce laps de temps réduit, à deux battements de cils consécutifs, Harry vit toute sa vie défiler. Ses bonheurs et joies, ses malheurs et crises de colère qui autrefois faisaient rire Hermione, mais aussi ses erreurs passées. Trois secondes, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie.

Dans un choc des plus brutaux, il embrassa la terre battue qui recouvrait le pied de la tour d'Astronomie. La force de l'impact fut telle qu'il entendit résonner dans tout son être des craquements significatifs. Nombres de ses os venaient d'être pulvérisés ou de se fracturer. Par chance, il perdit connaissance et sombra sans mégarde dans l'inconscient.

De nombreuses et interminables minutes plus tard? il rouvrit péniblement ses yeux à moitié collés par le sang et il aperçut celle qui selon les dires de Ron l'aimait désespérément.

Une auréole de sang s'était formée tout autour de son corps doré au clair de lune, l'enveloppant de par ce fait d'un voile de soie aux couleurs de l'effigie de leur maison.

Bien que révulsé par l'image dont il était témoin, il remonta vers le visage de la jeune fille et constata avec effroi que malgré le fait que ses yeux soient ouverts, ils n'avaient plus cette petite lumière qui les faisaient briller de mille feux autrefois.

Anéanti, il essaya de lui parler pour lui faire reprendre au moins conscience mais seul des bruissements inintelligibles sortirent de sa bouche en même temps qu'un amas de fluide rouge qui déclencha une toux.

Dans son malheur, le Gryffondor espérait que son étouffement attirerait l'attention d'une personne, que ce soit un élève ou un professeur, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, il allait mourir à son tour et bien que cette option lui sembla plus simple que d'endurer les douleurs anormalement fortes qui se propageaient dans tout son être, il ne voulait pas se résigner à mourir aussi bêtement après avoir fait la guerre et vaincu sur le champ de bataille.

Malgré sa vision troublée par le sang et la terre qui s'étaient accumulés, il essaya de distinguer la baguette de son amie. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à leur nouvelle condition tandis qu'il commençait ses recherches autour du corps étrangement positionné de la rouge et or. Scrutant la marre de sang qui grandissait de minute et minute, il désirait apercevoir la lueur d'espoir dont il aurait eu besoin en cet instant, un simple bout de bois aurait suffi à le rendre heureux et pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

Écœuré devant ses échecs de la soirée et ne pouvant plus tenir l'image qui se présentait à lui, il détourna les yeux et échafauda un autre plan.

Comme un homme enfermé à Azkaban il se mit à se parler lui-même silencieusement.

**- Réfléchis, Harry, réfléchis. Tu n'as pas de baguette, tu ne peux pas crier et tu ne sais pas faire de magie sans ce putain de bout de bois. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas appris? Quel crétin. Ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de se dissiper, se reprit-il tout seul.**

Tandis que son esprit cogitait, une douleur fulgurante le submergea et tous ses muscles se raidirent sous l'assaut de cette attaque inattendue. Il avait l'impression qu'une massue invisible s'abattait sur toutes les parcelles de son corps, qu'un poids énorme lui comprimait le thorax pour l'empêcher de reprendre l'air vital dont il avait expressément besoin.

Sa mâchoire serrée à l'extrême dans le but d'amoindrir sa torture, il sentit l'email de ses dents craquer et se mélanger au peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Au fur et à mesure la douleur se transforma en souffrance puis en simple tiraillement.

Il ne saurait dire depuis quand ils étaient tombés de ce monument, cinq, dix ou vingt minutes, mais le temps lui paraissait figé dans cette vision d'horreur. Exténué de lutter contre une issue qu'il savait inéluctable, il désirait ardemment se laissait aller et sombrer à son tour dans les bras de la mort. Lorsqu'il ferma les paupières, l'horloge de la grande salle activa son carillon et sonna vingt heures. Soudain pris de démence à l'idée que l'heure des tours de garde des préfets et préfètes commençaient, il rouvrit ses yeux et se focalisa sur la plaque en fer située à un mètre de lui.

**- Tu peux le faire, se murmura-t-il pour se donner du courage. Fais-le pour Ginny, fais-le en sa mémoire.**

Dans un élan de rage, il se projeta en avant, aussitôt la douleur se réveilla et lui rappela que tout n'était pas aussi simple, qu'il faudrait qu'il donne plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais donné pour réussir le périple qu'il venait d'entreprendre. A nouveau, il se souleva à l'aide du bras gauche et poussa dans le même élan avec son pied, son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol et une pierre pointue perfora son abdomen. Essoufflé, il resta quelques minutes dans cette position inconfortable. Sous lui, il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre.

**- N'y pense pas, se dit-il. Oublie ta douleur et continue, il ne t'en manque qu'un peu pour atteindre ton but.**

Poussé par une haine féroce, il se souleva à nouveau et sa main se plaqua contre la pierre. L'attrapant à pleine main, il commença à taper sur la plaque en fer pour faire un maximum de bruit.

Les coups se succédèrent les uns après les autres et se répercutèrent contre les parois de roches du château. La rage qui l'avait animé quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à un profond sentiment de désarroi. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner ainsi que tous ses espoirs, il avait tout tenté, cette plaque et cette pierre étaient apparues à lui comme son sauveur, sa dernière chance. A présent, l'expression **« l'enfer sur terre » **prenait tout son sens et il la comprenait. En signe d'adieu, il frappa une dernière fois et laissa son bras choir mollement à ses côtés.

A demi conscient, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher suivi d'un hoquet de surprise. Il sentit la chaleur d'une main tremblante se poser sur son cou et vit un éclair de lumière d'une drôle de forme partir vers les larges portes en répandant autour d'elle un halo rassurant.

**- Tout va bien se passer, **lui murmura une voix féminine qu'il reconnaissait**.**

Ouvrant la bouche pour la remercier, il ne réussit encore une fois qu'à cracher du sang et à s'étouffer. Après toutes les douleurs physiques et émotionnelles qu'il avait endurées, une vague de soulagement s'empara de son être tout entier et l'anesthésia.

A cette sensation de bien être, si l'on peut dire, s'ajouta l'angoisse, celle de devoir tout expliquer en détails. A savoir le pourquoi de la situation, pourquoi Ginny avait-elle attenté à ses jours de la sorte, quelles raisons l'avaient poussée à un extrême aussi dur, quel degré d'implication et quel rôle avait-il joué lui aussi.

Il savait que bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, il faudrait qu'il révèle ses doutes et ses conclusions, y avait-il une autre solution envisageable ?

Alors qu'il se sentit soulever de terre et flotter tel une bulle ses dernières barrières mentales cédèrent et il se laissa aller dans les méandres.

* * *

><p>Des coups brusques et secs résonnèrent contre les parois faites de pierre. A demi consciente, Hermione les entendit en songeant que cela appartenait à son rêve. Aussi étrange fut-il avec sa maison à l'allure démesurée mais meublée simplement, ce ciel d'un noir profond avec un soleil d'or et des étoiles rouges, elle s'y sentait bien, comme apaisée de toutes ses craintes.<p>

Une musique de fond résonnait timidement à ses oreilles, elle avait un rythme identique aux berceuses que l'on chante à un enfant agité pour qu'il s'endorme sereinement. Mais malgré tous ses efforts et la concentration qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage, les paroles restaient inintelligibles

De nouveau, elle entendit ce martèlement de coups successifs et émergea de son demi sommeil paniqué. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait clairement c'était d'avoir observé Drago en train de libérer sa rage et de détruire un nombre inconsidérables d'objets en tout genre.

Agacée par l'opportun ou l'opportune qui tambourinait à sa porte sans relâche, elle se leva et alla ouvrir, prête à un affrontement.

Lorsqu'elle vit les traits de Ron et les larmes qui coulaient interminablement sur ses joues, son expression froide et agressive disparut instantanément remplacée par du questionnement mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

**- Harry et Ginny … infirmerie, tombés de la Tour, **articula-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sans même fermer la porte de sa chambre, elle attrapa le rouquin par le bras et transplana directement dans la salle de soin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée suivie d'un silence de plomb

**- Je veux les voir, **dit-elle calmement.

**- C'est malheureusement impossible pour le moment, mon enfant, **répondit le Professeur Flitwick.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus dur quand elle entendit le terme « mon enfant ». S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait à présent, c'était d'entendre ce mot, cela lui remémorait la voix tonitruante de son bourreau en train de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'une enfant ne pouvait rien contre lui, qu'il était le maître.

Sortant de sa réflexion, elle ne reposa pas sa question et entreprit de se diriger vers la pièce où les rideaux avait étés tirés bien qu'ils ne servent à rien si ce n'est à cacher.

Toutes les paroles qui étaient dites se propageaient dans la salle comme une tempête, mais trop atterrée, seuls quelques mots parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles:

**- coma, irrémédiable, je ne peux rien faire, état critique, transport d'urgence à sainte mangouste.**

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement et Madame Pomfresh en sortit avec à ses côtés Dumbledore et Severus Snape. Le tablier imbibé de sang telle une éponge, l'infirmière avait un regard inquiet.

**- Votre famille a était prévenue, Mr Weasley, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, **expliqua-t-elle remplie de compassion.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le visage ravagé de Molly et du reste de la famille Weasley.

Tous parlaient en même temps dans un brouhaha incessant, les questions fusaient comme des sorts pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. D'un regard menaçant, la matriarche fit taire l'assemblée au grand complet.

**-** **Où est ma Ginny, **implora-t-elle.

**- Madame Weasley, avec votre permission, nous aimerions que vous nous laissiez emmener votre fille à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite, **demanda le Directeur.

**- Je …,** balbutia-t-elle, **vous n'êtes pas en mesure de la soigner. **

**- Madame, je pense que vous ne réalisez pas l'ampleur de la situation, votre fille ainsi qu'Harry ont fait une chute à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais dû survivre, c'est déjà un vrai miracle en soit qu'ils ne soient pas mort.**

**- Oh mon dieu,** cria-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol, **ne prenez pas ces enfants, ils sont si vulnérables **

Voyant sa femme abattue,Arthur Weasley posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort,

**- Faites tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour notre fille mais aussi pour Harry, **dit-il au Directeur.

Glissant sa main sous le bras de sa femme, il l'aida à se relever et la positionna ensuite sur son bassin pour la soutenir.

* * *

><p><strong>En l'écrivant je me suis dit que c'était peut être un peu exagéré le fait qu'il tombe d'aussi haut en restant en vie mais après tout on est dans un monde magique, rien n'est impossible ;). En le publiant je me rend compte qu'il est relativement court, voir même le plus court de tout ceux que j'ai pu écrire jusque là, le prochain sera plus long promis.<strong>

**Voilà voilà j'espère qu'il vous à plu et je vous dis à très bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous si il y en a. les fêtes se rapprochent à grandes enjambés et voici mon cadeau, n'est-ce pas un beau que celui-ci ? Moi j'affirme que si._

_Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ce chapitre est uniquement consacré à Harry et Ginny qui vous vous souvenez je l'espère ont fait une chute spectaculaire de la tour d'Astronomie, par conséquent je me suis entièrement focalisée sur eux deux et Drago n'est pas présent ici, néanmoins il y a un peu d'Hermione à la fin mais pas grand-chose et je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_Merci à** H223 et Brunasselucile, baboune076, titeliloud79, vilalyeste et gemini no vanou, **de m'avoir ajoutée en** « favorite story ou story alert »**. Désolée si j'en oublie, et au cas ou je vous remercie à vous aussi._

_Un grand merci aussi à ma correctrice **Lyly7 **sans qui vous ne liriez pas ma fiction avec les innombrables fautes que je fais._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII : Cogitatio Revelat<strong>

**- Faites tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour notre fille mais aussi pour Harry, **dit-il au Directeur.

Glissant sa main sous le bras de sa femme, il l'aida à se relever et la positionna ensuite sur son bassin pour la soutenir.

Alors même qu'aucune personne présente n'avait remarqué son absence, Minerva McGonagall réapparut au milieu de l'infirmerie accompagnée de deux Médicomages. Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudainement dans la pièce tandis que l'infirmière murmurait aux oreilles de ses deux comparses ce qu'elle savait de la situation.

Aucune expression sur leur visage ne trahissait les conclusions auxquels ils arrivaient mentalement. Sans une once de pitié, de compassion ou de compréhension pour la famille qui attendait patiemment les mains tremblantes et les lèvres serrées, ils s'approchèrent de la jeune Gryffondor et disparurent sous les yeux horrifiés de tous.

Molly Weasley fut la première à réagir et à sortir de l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée depuis leur arrivée.

**- Quels personnages malotrus, **s'énerva-t-elle en disparaissant à son tour.

Le bruit distinct de plusieurs transplanages résonna dans l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh retourna s'afférer énergiquement autour d'Harry.

Le regard bleu et perçant du Directeur était fixé sur le jeune homme étendu non loin de lui, en vain. Il essayait de percer les mystères de cette nuit qui pour lui ne faisait que commencer. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Telle était la question. « Un accident, sans aucun doute », se répondit-il tout seul. « Harry et Ginny sont des personnes pleines de vie, d'entrain et de gaieté, je ne pense pas que leurs intentions aient été immatures et stupides au point de jouer à des jeux dangereux, pas après avoir survécu au mage noir. »

Clignant des paupières, il perdit le fil de ses pensés et reporta son attention sur la Serdaigle.

**- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu ou entendu exactement Mlle Lovegood, **questionna le Directeur.

**- Pas grand-chose, Monsieur. J'étais en train de faire mon tour de garde dans le château et j'ai voulu prendre un peu l'air, vous savez j'adore l'air frais des début de soirée où il y a encore un peu de chaleur présente dans …**

**- Vous êtes en train de vous égarer, Mlle. **

**- Désolée, Monsieur, **se reprit-elle. **J'ai donc voulu prendre un peu l'air et je me suis assise sur un des bancs. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu un bruit répétitif. Poussée par ma curiosité, j'ai décidé d'allée voir. À chacun de mes pas, le bruit semblait se rapprocher mais au bout d'un moment, il a cessé. J'étais prête à faire demi-tour, consciente de mon manque au règlement, mais alors même que je commençais à reculer, il est réapparu. Il semblait si près que j'ai pensé qu'un ou deux mètres de plus ne serait pas bien grave. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai aperçu une ombre allongée dans l'herbe, c'était Harry. Il avait saisi une pierre et la tapait contre une plaque en fer. Ensuite, j'ai aussi aperçu Ginny et je les ai amenés ici. **

**- Vous avez pris un gros risque en les déplaçant jusqu'ici mais je vous remercie néanmoins. **

**- Je peux retourner dans ma chambre Monsieur? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Allez-y, mon enfant.**

À peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'il se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Personne hormis Luna n'avait entendu ou vu quelque chose. Le seul moyen raisonnable de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé en haut de cette tour était d'attendre et de prier pour que l'un ou l'autre s'en sortent et raconte son histoire.

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit brusquement et Madame Pomfresh lui demanda s'il était possible qu'il aille chercher le professeur Snape pour qu'il puisse l'assister à soigner Potter. Répondant par l'affirmative, il s'en alla de ce pas vers les cachots.

S'attelant de nouveau à sa tâche, elle constata que le Gryffondor avait la plus grande partie des côtes cassée et qu'une d'entre elle avait perforé l'un de ses poumons.

Un simple sort lui permit d'évaluer l'état complet des lésions internes et externes du Survivant.

**- Comment survit-on à une chute pareille ! **S'exclama-t-elle, désemparée.

* * *

><p>L'arrivée à Saint Mangouste se fit dans une cacophonie et une agitation hors norme. Tout le monde, membres de la famille et amis, posaient des questions sans réellement attendre de réponses et en reposer une nouvelle seulement quelques secondes après la précédente.<p>

Dans ce tumulte qui ne faisait que s'accroître, les Médicomages présents faisaient virevolter leurs baguettes d'un côté et de l'autre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient afin de remédier à la situation de la jeune rouquine. Dans la pièce, les faibles lumières se répercutaient sur les murs défraîchis et sur le corps blafard et couvert de sang de la Gryffondor, allongée sur un brancard, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Le niveau sonore n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. La voix de Molly Weasley, stridente et colérique, ordonnait qu'on soigne sa petite fille et critiquait les manières peu orthodoxes des hommes qui avait effectués le transfert alors que celles graves et matures de jumeaux Fred et Georges réclamaient qu'ils aillent plus vite au lieu d'observer et que celle de Ron suppliait avec un brin de culpabilité dans la voix. Chacun d'entre eux avait une suggestion différente quant à la manière d'agir et de soigner. Mais aucun ne tenaient compte du fait que la pièce surchargée ne permettait pas une bonne prise en charge de celle qui était une sœur, une fille, une amie fidèle ou plus encore.

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma quelques secondes après, laissant le temps à la nouvelle arrivante d'observer en toute illégalité le comportement irrationnel dont pouvait faire preuve une famille en proie à la peur et au doute. De carrure imposante, la médicomage Merryl Strong se fraya un chemin sans grand mal et, tout en se plaçant face à eux, leur intima de sa voix la plus stricte le silence qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Elle savait par expérience que sa prestance, bien qu'elle ne soit pas des plus élégantes, forçait le respect. Sa peau couleur caramel et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude tranchaient également en sa faveur. De taille moyenne et de corpulence assez forte, ce brin de femme était surnommée « le tyran » et connu comme le loup blanc dans tout l'hôpital.

Ses décisions, quelles qu'elles soient, n'étaient jamais contestées ni même critiquées, tout comme son autorité.

**- Sortez, **ordonna-t-elle, **vous empêchez mes Médicomages de faire ceux pour quoi ils sont là. **

Alors même que tout le monde prenait le chemin de la sortie ,Molly resta planté là, son regard ancré à celui de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une « ennemie », celle qui essayait de l'éloigner de son enfant, de la priver du savoir et de tout droit qu'elle pouvait avoir en tant que mère.

L'affrontement des deux femmes dura plus de deux minutes, deux minutes durant lesquelles le temps semblait avoir été suspendu. Familles et médecins restèrent silencieux et en retrait tout en observant la scène de leurs yeux curieux.

La famille en avait oublié l'ordre de sortir et les Médicomages avaient abaissé leur baguette, oubliant de ce fait leur patiente. Patiente dont l'état s'aggravait sans même qu'ils ne daignent avoir un regard pour elle.

Sans crier gare, le corps de Ginny se souleva du brancard. Les médicomages furent surpris, le contact visuel des deux femmes fut rompu et un hoquet de stupeur parcourut les rangs ainsi que des gémissements plaintifs provenant essentiellement de Ron et de sa mère.

La baguette levée, l'un des hommes diagnostiqua en peu de temps la source du problème.

**- Mme Strong, **clama-t-il, **son cœur est trop faible pour supporter autant de pression. Si nous ne faisons rien, elle va mourir.**

La susnommée eut un dernier regard pour Molly, un simple regard dans lequel elle essaya de faire passer toutes les émotions dont elle était capable à ce jour. Le vert émeraude et le marron de leurs yeux respectifs entrèrent en contact et, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, Molly aperçut dans les yeux de celle qu'elle considérait comme une « ennemie » un éclair d'amour maternelle. C'est alors qu'elle amorça un pas vers la sortie accompagnée de sa famille et amis.

**- Qui m'a fichu une bande d'incapables pareils, **tonna Merryl dès que la porte fut refermée. **Allez plutôt me chercher le Docteur Edwing et tout de suite.**

Pressé d'échapper au « tyran », les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la porte et se donnèrent des coups d'épaules.

**- Dégagez tous les deux, **ordonna-t-elle, trop exténuée pour les réprimander de manière plus sévère.

* * *

><p>La fraicheur et l'ambiance morbide qui régnaient dans les cachots réussissait toujours à étonner Dumbledore. Bien que cette partie sombre et sans gaieté du château fut une partie intégrante de Poudlard, elle ne lui plaisait guerre. Voilà à présent de nombreuses années qu'il bataillait sans relâche contre son plus fidèle ami, Severus Snape, pour remodeler à son gout toutes ces galeries. Malheureusement, chaque argument nouveau dont il disposait pour plaider sa cause était étouffé dans l'œuf à cause de l'accord ou plutôt du pari qu'il avait perdu face à lui.<p>

**- Stupide idiotie de pari, **rechigna-t-il en tapant à la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, faisant de ce fait virevolter dans un tourbillon d'air glacé la cape du Professeur. **Toujours aussi théâtral à ce que je vois mon cher ami, **s'enquit-il de dire.

**- Et toi Albus encore en train de te plaindre d'avoir perdu un pari aussi simple face à moi, **ironisa-t-il.

**- Mme Pomfresh a besoin de ton aide dans les plus brefs délais pour soigner un élève. **

Sans plus attendre les deux hommes partirent dans la même direction tout en continuant de bavarder.

**- Deux élèves ont étaient retrouvés grièvement blessés en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ginny Wesley a été redirigée vers Ste Mangouste vu son état et Harry se trouve avec Pompom. **

**- Toujours ce Potter, et dire que je pensais ne plus avoir à me soucier de lui. **

**- Je conçois que ce soit difficile pour toi, Severus, mais il faut que tu le soignes pour que nous apprenions ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils n'auraient jamais dus survivre à leur chute. **

**- Et le sort de protection que vous aviez placé, il n'a pas fonctionné ? **

**- J'ai bien peur que non ! Lorsque que je suis allé mettre les barrières de protection, mon esprit était obnubilé par des problèmes plus importants que celui-ci et je crains d'avoir négligé mes capacités de concentration à cet instant. **Les portes de l'infirmerie se dessinait au bout du couloir. **Ne vous tracassez pas, cher ami, j'irai les remettre en ordre, concentrez vous plutôt sur votre tâche. **

Pénétrant dans la grande pièce, qui, il y a un peu plus d'une année, avait été en partie détruite par les sorts, les géants, et diverses autres choses, son regard d'un noir profond se posa sur le corps du jeune homme qui lui rappelait tant celui de James, celui qu'il avait détesté à peine rencontré, celui que celle qu'il aimait avait choisi d'épouser, celui qui n'avait pas su le protéger ce fameux soir, celui là même qu'il avait giflé alors que son corps sans vie reposait à terre.

Les images de cette fameuse nuit ne cessaient de le hanter. Le 31 Octobre 1981 était la date à laquelle il avait tout perdu: amour, dignité, respect, compassion, joie de vivre. Ce jour noir s'éveillait en lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait le fruit de l'union dont il avait été rejeté. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir pris l'enfant dans ses bras en espérant pouvoir sentir un peu de Lily en lui mais à ce moment là, tout comme aujourd'hui, il ne voyait que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Le dégout, l'amertume et la colère le ramenaient à la réalité et il vit deux prunelles le fixer intensément.

- **Ne devriez-vous pas le soigner au lieu de m'observer? **cracha-t-il hargneux à l'infirmière.

Sans se départir de son air jovial qui avait le don de le faire enrager comme un dragon attaché, elle lui répondit:

**- Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas censé me seconder dans cette tâche, Severus?**

**- Je ne suis pas l'un de ces Médicomages incompétents que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter, ce sera à vous de me seconder. **

**- Sûrement pas, **arqua-t-elle, vexée. **Ici vous êtes dans mon Infirmerie et je ne vous laisserez pas tout régenter comme bon vous semble. **

**- Si ce n'est que ça, **répondit-il en faisant demi tour, **je vous laisse avec votre patient. **

Un silence de plomb suivit les paroles du maître des cachots, seul le claquement inhabituel de ses chaussures résonnait et faisait écho.

Tourmentée entre l'envie de l'envoyer au diable pour son comportement odieux et l'envie d'accepter son offre, Pompom avait la mine défaite. S'il y avait bien une seule et unique chose qu'elle détestait, c'était qu'on mette son grain de poudre dans son Infirmerie, sa deuxième maison.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi l'ai-je fait demander » se rabroua-t-elle mentalement, « une idiote, voilà ce que je suis. »

**- Ca ira pour cette fois, Severus, **prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Dos tourné à elle, une esquisse de sourire illumina son visage si froid et impassible à l'accoutumée:

**- Je vois que votre bon sens est toujours là, **lui répondit-il en retournant vers Harry toujours inconscient.

Il aurait néanmoins préféré qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa position, qu'elle ne ravale pas sa fierté pour un Gryffondor et encore moins pour celui là ,mais chacun à ses propres faiblesses.

**- Ne m'insultez pas, car même si j'ai besoin de vous, je ne l'accepterais pas, **arqua-t-elle.

**- Insinuez-vous que son sort ne vous préoccupe pas autant que vous voudriez nous le faire croire !**

**- Comment osez-vous retourner mes propres propos contre moi, **s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un air outré peint sur le visage.

**- Je me contente seulement de faire des conclusions, ma chère. **

**- Vous devriez vous contenter de soigner cet enfant au lieu de jouer au Psychomage, ce pour quoi vous n'êtes absolument pas qualifié, mon cher, **se défendit-elle, venimeuse.

Le regard hargneux et aussi profond que l'océan, Severus Snape s'avança à pas mesurés jusqu'au lit où se trouvait le Gryffondor. L'aversion qu'il ressentait pour lui remontait au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait, laissant à nouveau la colère et l'écœurement prendre le pas sur tout le reste, réduisant à néant toute envie de bien faire, de le guérir, de le faire survivre.

Mentalement, il se mit à compter jusqu'à dix comme quand il était enfant et qu'il entendait son père battre sa mère sans relâche, et il se remémora l'époque où il avait rencontré Lily.

_Un : Respire, Deux : Expire, Trois : Réfléchis, Quatre : Calme toi et contrôle tes émotions, Cinq : C'est Son fils, tu l'aimais, Sept : C'est son fils à lui aussi et tu le détestais au plus haut point, Huit : Respire, Neuf : Son sourire angélique et le son cristallin de sa voix, Dix : Sa voix qui murmure, « Sauve le Severus, fais le au nom de notre amitié. »_

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle avait été réelle, il avait senti sa main sur son épaule. Du bout des doigts, il l'avait saisie mais elle s'était échappée, creusant un nouveau vide dans son âme sans fond.

À cet instant précis, il aurait aimé transplaner loin d'ici, s'isoler et se repasser la scène en boucle jusqu'à saturer, et pourtant, il se contenta d'énumérer les diverses blessures dont le Gryffondor souffrait, avec ce murmure toujours présent à ses côtés, _sauve-le._

**- Lésions internes importantes, perforation du poumon droit, hémorragie interne, six côtes cassées, perforation de l'abdomen, jambe droite cassée et enfin traumatisme crânien non négligeable. Nous devons nous occuper de ça au plus vite. J'aurais besoin de diverses potions présentes dans mon laboratoire. Pompom vous allez aller les récupérer, elle se trouve sur la dernière étagère. Les fioles bleue, rouge, noir, orange, dorée, verte et enfin le bocal transparent contenant une pâte jaune. **

Utilisant des sorts dépassant de beaucoup les compétences de l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh , Severus Snape soigna le plus rapidement possible le survivant, en espérant que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il avait à s'occuper de lui.

Une fois les côtes remises en place et la jambe dans une atèle, il s'attela au poumon ainsi qu'à l'hémorragie interne. De retour juste à temps, Pomfresh déposa tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré sur le chariot roulant et l'amena jusqu'au lit.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Snape s'empara de la fiole bleue et en versa le contenu dans la bouche du Gryffondor. il fit de même pour la dorée et la rouge.

Durant plus de deux heures, ils s'escrimèrent sur le Survivant, qui à en juger par l'étendue des dégâts, portait bien son surnom. La dernière couche de pommade jaune étalée sur le corps, ils refermèrent soigneusement les bandages.

**- A la vue de son état, je dirais que ce Potter est chanceux. Espérons qu'il en soit de même pour Miss Weasley,** déclara Pompom, la mine exténuée.

**- Lorsqu'il se réveillera, donnez lui la fiole noir, c'est un antidouleur très puissant mais seulement une goutte, pas plus, ou vous le tuerez. **

**- Quel ironie, après tout le travail accompli, il suffirait d'une seule goutte pour le tuer. Vous ne devriez pas laisser pareile chose trainer dans votre laboratoire, un élève pourrait en prendre possession à votre insu. **

**- Je ne vois pas comment un de ces stupides étudiants pourraient pénétrer dans mon laboratoire personnel. **

**- De la même manière que moi, en poussant la porte, **ironisa-t-elle.

**- Si je n'avais pas désactivé les sorts de protection, vous n'auriez jamais pu rentrer dans mon labo sans en payer les conséquences. **

**- Charmant, vraiment charmant, Severus, je me méfierais à l'avenir. **

**- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites déjà ? **

Prise à son propre jeu, elle se retourna et fixa son regard dans le lointain.

* * *

><p><strong>- Madame Wesley ? <strong>demanda une jeune femme blonde en blouse.

**- Comment va ma fille ? **questionna la susnommée, impatiente.

Voilà un peu plus de trois heures qu'ils patientaient dans une salle d'attente sans aucune nouvelle de Ginny, chacun occupant son temps et se distrayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**- Veuillez me suivre. Mme Strong souhaiterait s'entretenir personnellement avec vous et votre époux.**

**- Mais comment va notre fille ? **répéta-t-elle.

**- Je suis navrée, je ne peux rien vous dire. **

**- Oh mon dieu, **cria Molly en larmes, **ne me dites pas que mon bébé est parti. **

**- Calme toi, ma chérie, **dit Arthur en la soutenant et en avançant, **c'est une très bonne Médicomage, je suis certain qu'elle a sauvé notre fille. **

Leurs mains entrelacées et tremblantes, ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau lumineux et chaleureux où les attendait Merryl.

Le regard perdu et anxieux, Molly resta debout contre la porte prête à entendre le pire.

**- Malgré ses très nombreuses blessures, j'ai réussi à stabiliser votre fille, **un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. **Mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle avait de très nombreuses blessures et pas des moindres Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire si la magie pourra un jour la refaire marcher, sa colonne vertébrale ainsi qu'une partie de son cerveau ont étés touchées. **Des sanglots se rependirent dans toute la pièce et Arthur se précipita vers sa femme. **Je comprends votre détresse, je vous assure, Mme Weasley, **prononça Merry Strong.

**- Vous comprenez, **hurla-t-elle, **je ne vois pas comment vous le pourriez. Ce n'est pas votre fille mais là nôtre, je veux la voir. **

**- Elle est encore inconsciente. A vrai dire, elle est dans le coma et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de la faire sortir de cet état. **

**- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure, **explosa-t-elle. **Et qu'avez vous fait alors à part vous prendre pour Dieu? **

Furibonde face à l'assaut qu'elle venait de subir, la Médicomage se leva et alla se planter devant Molly.

**- Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait à part lui remettre la mâchoire en place ainsi que le bassin, réduire son épanchement sous dural et lui réparer les os de ses deux avant-bras dont elle n'aurait jamais plus pu se servir? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être Dieu, surtout face à des cas pareils, mais ce n'est tout de même pas moi qu'il faut blâmer si elle reste paralysée physiquement et mentalement.**

**- Mentalement ? **bégaya-t-elle.

**- Son cerveau a été endommagé lors de la chute, elle risque de souffrir d'aphasie à son réveil. **

Le mot qu'elle venait de prononcer était totalement étranger au couple Weasley. Face aux regards interrogateurs du mari et la femme, elle prit les devant sur leurs futures questions.

**- L'aphasie est, plus précisément, un trouble du langage qui peut présenter des différences considérables : certains patients ne montrent que des incertitudes légères pour trouver leurs mots par exemple, alors que d'autres ont presque totalement perdu la faculté de s'exprimer par le langage, de comprendre ce qui leur est dit, de lire et/ou d'écrire, tandis que d'autres facultés, comme la mémoire ou l'orientation, sont préservées. Il existe plusieurs sortes d'aphasies dans lesquelles ces diverses facultés peuvent être différemment diminuées mais je ne serais en mesure de vous dire de quelle sorte souffre votre fille qu'à son réveil, pas avant.**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle franchissait la dernière marche d'une nombreuse et exténuante rangée, Hermione sentit ses forces ou plus précisément sa hargne l'abandonner. Les images du jour où Ginny avait plus ou moins compris ce qui la tracassait la hanter, elle se revoyait l'implorer de ne rien dire, elle revoyait leurs deux mains liées et les liens qui s'entremêlaient pour celer la promesse qu'elle venait de faire.<p>

Une brise fraîche souleva ses cheveux et la ramena au moment présent. La vue était toujours aussi stupéfiante. A cette hauteur, elle avait la sensation de se sentir au dessus des autres, d'être plus forte mais surtout de redevenir l'Hermione qu'elle avait toujours été: studieuse, douce et aimant. Au lieu de quoi, elle avait cédé sa place à une inconnue. Cette personne qui a vos bras et vos jambes et qui pourtant vous était totalement étrangère jusqu'à il y a un an. Que faire lorsqu'on sombre dans une folie telle qu'elle nous submerge, nous engloutit, au point de voir derrière chaque recoin familier des ombres menaçantes, au point d'avoir peur de ses semblables.

« J'ai toujours cru que la peur était réservée aux autres puis un beau jour, elle m'a trouvée et ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'elle avait toujours été présente, en embuscade, tapie sous la surface de chaque chose que j'aimais.

Retrouverais-je un jour là personne que j'étais ? Ou bien suis-je condamnée à vivre avec cette inconnue insomniaque et agitée qui continue à marcher et à vivre tel un automate programmé? »

Le bruit d'un bâton qui roule sur une surface lisse la sortit de ses pensées lugubres. Non loin d'elle gisait la baguette qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Harry. En la saisissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir connaître les derniers instants qui avait précédés la chute des ses amies et elle prononça la formule, la même formule que son bourreau avait utilisée lors de l'un de leurs « rendez-vous forcés » pour voir si elle n'avait pas craché le morceau à un membre de l'Ordre avant de venir et ainsi lui tendre un piège.

Du bout des lèvres, elle prononça **« Cogitatio Revelat » **(1). Des éclairs de lumières sortirent de la baguette et la tour fut entourée d'une brume épaisse.

Des contours commencèrent à se dessiner, plus prononcés au fil des secondes jusqu'à devenir des formes humaines.

Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfixa sur place, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et pourtant elle tenta de porter secours à Harry et Ginny. Sa main se referma sur la brume et celle-ci s'échappa entre ses doigts pour se reformer une demi-seconde plus tard. Elle vit Harry essayer en vain de récupérer sa baguette, elle la lui tendit des larmes plein les yeux mais il ne la voyait pas, son regard vissé sur le duplicata de ce qu'Hermione tenait fermement entre ses mains.

À ses côtés mais impuissante; Hermione l'encourageait de toutes ses forces au fur et à mesure de ses pas, espérant qu'il réussirait à la saisir même si au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que ses espoirs étaient vains.

Devant ses yeux incrédules, Harry fit un nouveau pas, **Plus que deux centimètres** pensa-t-elle.

Alors que ses faux espoirs revinrent l'assaillir de plein fouet, elle entendit Ginny prononcer , **Pardonne moi Harry, **et les vit tous les deux plonger dans le vide.

Un cri strident brisa pour la seconde fois la nuit bien avancée à présent et elle tomba à genoux avant de transplaner dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>(1) : sort que j'ai inventée « révèle pensées » en Latin. Comme je ne connaissais pas de sort capable de faire une telle chose dans ce monde magique que nous aimons tant j'ai prit la liberté d'en inventer un en faisant en sorte que sa prononciation reste dans le même moule que tous les autres.<p>

**Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçues de ne pas avoir lu de passage sur Drago et Hermione mais le retard sera comblé dans le chapitre treize. Pour les fêtes soyez généreuses Mesdames et laissez moi une review qui me ravira. À bientôt. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Milles merci à Lyly7 pour sa correction. **

**Je ne sais pas si ma fiction est encore suivie, si c'est le cas je compte reprendre la publication. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII: cauchemars (1)<strong>

_Le noir envahissait chacune des parcelles de son corps, chaque image qui se formait au fur et à mesure que ses jambes avançaient inlassablement dans ce couloir sombre où l'odeur de la mort et de la peur dominait celle de la maison qui avait été un foyer il n'y a pas si longtemps Chacune de ses inspirations étaient difficiles voire quasi impossibles; inconsciemment, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il le redoutait déjà. Derrière cette lourde porte en bois massif l'attendait un rituel auquel il devrait être habitué mais qui pourtant lui glaçait toujours les entrailles et il n'avait aucune sortie de secours, aucun moyen possible de se défiler._

_Ce liquide épais et d'un rouge écarlate qu'on appelle couramment « le sang » affluait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, faisant battre son cœur contre sa poitrine qui semblait se resserrer comme un étau, comme si son intention première était de l'étouffer, de faire qu'il n'ait plus assez de place pour continuer ses battements incessants et vitaux à tout être fait de chair et d'os. _

_Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses fausses impressions, il ne cessait pas et continuait ses martèlements puissants et destructeurs qui soulevaient son tee-shirt à présent imprégné de sueurs froides. _

_Essayant de se calmer, de le calmer, il posa la paume de sa main dessus avec l'infime espoir que ça suffirait à apaiser ses craintes ou du moins à les diminuer en partie mais rien n'y fit, et ni son angoisse ni ses craintes ne s'atténuèrent._

_Sournoisement, elles s'insinuaient en lui et le dévoraient littéralement du début à la fin. Tout en marchant, il songeait aux condamnés qui comme lui avançaient dans le couloir de la mort et priaient pour qu'une quelconque intervention les laissent ressortir de cette pièce vivant, pour qu'ils bénéficient une nouvelle fois d'un temps imparti de vivre, un temps restreint et minuté auquel ils devraient se soumettre. Dans son cas, la réussite de cette option avait plus de chance d'aboutir que pour le condamné à mort , quoi que le mot réussite ne soit pas tout à fait adéquat et véridique. Impatiemment, il attendait que la petite séance de torture soit finie, peu lui importait qu'il soit mort ou vivant, il voulait uniquement ressentir ce soulagement, celui qui l'envahissait et électrisait tout son être._

_Bien que dans certains moments plus que pénibles il implorait en silence que la mort vienne le prendre et l'emmène vers d'autres abîmes, que ce soit ou non l'enfer, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité, si alléchante soit-elle. Sa mère avait besoin de lui et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait était d'une telle intensité qu'être séparé d'elle lui semblait à ce jour une souffrance bien plus sournoise et destructrice que tous les châtiments dont il était la cible. Le simple fait de caresser par l'esprit une idée aussi noire lui brouilla la vue et quelques larmes traitresses de sa faiblesse roulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il les essuyait d'un geste rapide où se mêlaient rage et honte. _

_« Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit, qu'il aperçoive tes yeux rougis, sinon la punition n'en sera que plus grande et tu en payeras les conséquences », voilà l'unique raisonnement dont il était capable à cet instant. _

_À ce raisonnement déjà bien irrationnel s'en suivait un autre: peut-être était-ce ça la solution, peut-être que si je lui montrais mes faiblesses et qu'il voyait mes larmes, il me tuerait sans vergogne pour déshonneur envers le nom prestigieux de Malefoy. Cette réflexion n'avait de cesse de tourner en boucle dans sa tête telle une chanson qu'on souhaiterait réentendre encore et encore, à la seule différence que lui n'y prenait pas de plaisir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, le visage innocent et aimant de sa mère s'imposait à son esprit torturé et tourmenté et il se résignait à ne pas utiliser cette solution qui ne conviendrait ni à elle ni à lui. Sans lui, sa mère se laisserait mourir, il était son seul fils, sa seule fierté pour ainsi dire et son mari à l'ego immensément grand ne la laisserait pas en paix et la ferait agoniser avant l'heure, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait sans en être totalement sûr. _

_À présent, ses yeux d'un gris acier teintés à quelques endroits de bleu scrutaient la porte comme l'antre du diable en personne. Sa main moite se posa sur la poignée froide et impersonnelle, un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il se demanda une nouvelle fois quelles trouvailles ingénieuses son père avait en sa possession pour leurs petites séances de torture unilatérales._

_La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale et le goût théâtral de son paternel avait à nouveau pris le dessus. Le sol d'habitude carrelé d'un marbre beige aux reflets dorés s'était transformé en un sol crasseux où se mêlaient terre et autres détritus en tout genre. Les murs si lisses et parfaits avaient pris la froideur de la pierre, reflétant ainsi la personnalité de son créateur. Le seul point lumineux se trouvant dans cette pièce étrange et effrayante se trouvait en son centre, amplifiant de la sorte l'aspect dramatique dont il devait découler. _

_Les yeux plissés et les battements de son cœur ayant étrangement repris un rythme normal, il essaya de distinguer ce qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Toute son attention était entièrement focalisée sur ce point lumineux qui se rapprochait encore et encore, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés à force de scruter ce qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui semblait être tout à fait inoffensif. Des pieds en bois, une assise et un dossier aussi dur que son matériau, la chaise à mi hauteur en bois usé lui apparaissait comme un mobilier ayant fait son temps et bien plus encore. De part et d'autres couraient de nombreux fils reliés de couleurs différentes: du rouge, du bleu, du orange mais aussi du marron. Détaillant toutes ces choses, il laissa son regard couler sur les longueurs qui se rejoignaient en un même point et s'entremêlaient pour repartir de plus belle. Lentement, il regarda la main de son père et y vit le même mélange de couleurs entre ses doigts fins, il jouait avec comme un enfant fier de son nouveau cadeau. Du bout des doigts, il balançait au gré des mouvements de son poignet un petit interrupteur rouge tout à fait anodin, et pourtant. _

_De sa voix autoritaire et froide, son père lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir, et dans la seconde qui suivit, il sentit la magie des sorts qu'il mettait en place se répandre tout autour de lui. Sorts d'insonorisation, d'anti-intrusion et d'anti-détection, tous ces artifices étaient présents uniquement pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé et ne subisse pas les foudres de sa femme si jamais elle venait à rôder dans les parages. _

_Comme un automate programmé ,Drago prit place sur la chaise peu confortable tandis que son père attachait des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, de son front et de sa taille. D'un sourire satisfait et narquois, il défit la lanière en cuir avec une boule intégrée qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la nuque et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce humide._

_- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, fils, tu peux hurler tant que tu veux. _

_Terrifié malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien montrer, Drago parcourait du regard tous les recoins de la pièce avec l'espoir dérisoire de trouver une solution à son problème plus qu'épineux. _

_Malefoy père remarqua son mal être mais se contenta de sourire sadiquement en lui disant que rien dans cette pièce ne pourrait l'aider. Et malgré le fait que les Moldus avaient des inventions bien utiles, ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'elles ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, autrement dit, les siennes. _

_Les dents serrées pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de hurler et les jointures des mains blanchies à force de s'agripper férocement au bois ramolli, Drago se prépara mentalement autant que l'on puisse l'être et attendit que la torture débute. _

_Sous l'assaut de la décharge électrique d'une puissance phénoménale, ses muscles se raidirent et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put réprimer le cri qui était soudainement monté de ses entrailles, un cri si fort qu'il en aurait réveillé un mort. Comment faire pour survivre, pour passer outre la douleur et le déchirement que chaque membre, chaque poil et chacune des plus infimes cellules de notre corps ressentaient? _

_La flamme de la vengeance s'était allumée dans ses yeux assombris par la colère noire, plus noire encore que tous les actes odieux commis par un nombre indéfinissable de Mangemorts. Il en tremblait littéralement et sous le regard amusé de celui qui avait été autrefois un père aimant, son corps s'arquait au rythme des décharges dont il était la victime. _

_Avec le temps ,la douleur devenait moindre, plus supportable que lors des toutes premières fois et lentement, il perdit ses repères. Anesthésié et ne pouvant plus réfléchir convenablement à cause de cette douleur perpétuelle qui à la longue le transformait en légume, il plongea dans une demi-léthargie où le temps semblait ne plus avancer, comme si le balancier de l'horloge avait été arrêté et que seul le tic-tac récalcitrant résonnait dans ses oreilles, l'attirant inexorablement vers l'issue fatale, la mort. _

_Une fois de plus, alors même qu'il se laissait porter vers cette issue, les traits enfantins de sa mère le ramenèrent à la dure réalité des choses, mais combien de temps cela fonctionnerait-il encore avant qu'il ne meure de la main de son géniteur ? _

_Ereinté et à bout de force, il leva les yeux vers son bourreau et celui-ci lui annonça que la séance était terminée, qu'il pouvait repartir mais que s'il soufflait le moindre mot à sa mère, il la tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances, comme on abat un hypogriffe malveillant. _

Comme si c'était vrai, comme si ce moment atroce avait été réel à cet instant, Drago se réveilla en sursaut en laissant échapper un cri où se mêlaient rage et peur. Les membres tremblants de son corps victimes une nouvelle fois de son subconscient, il resta assis dans son lit imbibé de sueur avec l'étrange sensation que les picotements dus aux décharges électriques couraient dans ses veines. Lentement, la pression de ses mains relâcha le drap. La force dont il avait fait preuve sans s'en apercevoir avait été telle que ses ongles avaient transpercé la fine soie et s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, maculant ainsi les draps de sang, son sang. Depuis la mort de son père, le grand et puissant Lucius Malefoy il revivait dans son sommeil les tortures dont il avait été le souffre-douleur, chacune de ses inventions machiavéliques avait laissé une cicatrice sur la peau si parfaite qu'arborait anciennement le Serpentard. Ses cicatrices, situées à des endroits précis pour qu'elles ne soient vues par aucune personne extérieure à son intimité, étaient pour lui le moyen de se souvenir, de ne jamais oublier, pour ne pas devenir à son tour un bourreau. Il savait que l'esthétique était par excellence une qualité requise pour un sang-pur descendant de sa lignée, mais ce que les autres ne voyaient pas lui importait peu. Toujours aussi tremblant, il mit les pieds à terre et se frotta le visage en prenant soin de ne pas mettre du sang partout. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le salon commun qu'il était censé partager avec la Gryffondor. Drago se souvint alors des dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce complètement hagard. Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit évanouie, il l'avait, à l'aide d'un sort, transportée sur le divan et écoutée divaguer pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce les mots fatidiques. À présent, il savait que quoi qu'il advienne, elle aussi faisait partie des personnes que son père avait torturées, mais d'innombrables interrogations subsistaient: pourquoi portait-elle la marque réservée aux Sang-Pur? Avait-elle était pendant un temps plus qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe pour son père et vice-versa? Bien que l'éventualité d'une liaison entre deux personnes que rien n'aurait pu rassembler ne soit pas exclue, il sentait au fond de lui qu'un détail d'une importance capitale lui échappait, un détail qui changerait tout.

Vagabondant à travers la pièce sans lumière, il alluma l'eau froide, se nettoya les mains et mit sa tête entière sous l'eau fraîche, laissant dégouliner sur son visage et sa nuque cette fraîcheur matinale qui chassa sa mauvaise humeur. Tout en restant penché au-dessus du lavabo, il essaya d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire. Inlassablement, il voulait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et il plaqua ses doigts trempés sur ses tempes en faisant des mouvements circulaires pour chasser la migraine qui apparaissait à chaque nouveau cauchemar.

Étouffant un bâillement, une raie de lumière provenant de la chambre d'Hermione attira son attention. Dégoulinant d'eau, il resta figé sur place, les yeux accrochés à cette porte. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il vit une ombre se positionner devant et dans un réflexe qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il se mit à genoux au moment où elle tourna la poignée. Caché derrière un meuble, il l'observa en silence tel un prédateur et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le frappa de plein fouet. Soudainement, il prit conscience que son mal-être était plus important que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, que tout ce que tout le monde aurait pu imaginer. Elle semblait affaiblie, le dos courbé comme si elle avait un grand âge, fragile et au bord de la rupture. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient des cernes noirs et profonds qui creusaient son visage déjà émacié.

Pour seuls vêtements, elle portait un débardeur à bretelles et un short gris, dévoilant tous les détails de son corps décharné. Ses clavicules, ses genoux, ses chevilles, tous ses os ressortaient comme sur un squelette, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire plus que la peau sur les os.

À travers la pièce, il la suivit du regard, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il se rappelait lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans le train, elle semblait maigre mais ses vêtements cachaient la plupart de ses défauts. Combien de couches superposait-elle pour que sa silhouette ne la trahisse pas? Deux, trois, ou bien quatre? Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, ses yeux gris acier la sondèrent. La respiration lente et silencieuse et le pas léger, il fit le tour du meuble pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue et vit son genou plié de faiblesse, incapable de supporter les quelques maigres kilos qu'elle pesait. De justesse, elle se rattrapa au fauteuil et continua de marcher jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer ses deux mains sur la porte en bois qui se trouvait face à elle.

Contrairement au spectateur anonyme qui se terrait derrière un meuble, Hermione respirait bruyamment et rapidement, consciente que le moindre effort devenait de plus en plus insurmontable.

Il lui fallut une minute entière pour reprendre son souffle et faire cesser les vacillements de ses jambes frêles, une minute durant laquelle ses mains étaient restées collées à la porte en guise de soutien.

Toujours à son poste, les yeux de Drago étaient à présent braqués sur le dos de la Gryffondor, détaillant et énumérant mentalement tous les os visibles: colonne vertébrale, omoplates, clavicules, genoux et chevilles. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil spectacle, si terrifiant et désolant soit-il.

Dans la demi pénombre, il la vit se redresser et se rendit compte que tous les jours, elle jouait un rôle. Matin, midi et soir, elle s'efforçait d'apparaître sous un autre angle, plus forte et combative qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Il l'entendit murmurer et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elle pouvait dire à cette porte close:

- **Je jure que je te tuerais Drago. Je te tuerais lentement toi et ta mère. **A ses paroles, il se redressa hargneusement, il voulait sortir de sa cachette et l'affronter mais il n'en fit rien et se rabaissa avant qu'elle ne détecte une présence dans son dos. **Pour que votre nom soit entièrement synonyme de mort. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait, vous n'êtes pas blanc comme neige. Le Ministère l'a peut-être cru mais pas moi. Vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien fait, à part le laisser faire. Qu'importe les souffrances d'une Sang de Bourbe et Gryffondor de surcroît du moment que ton père était fier de toi. Tu es un lâche et un animal froid et sans cœur, exactement comme lui, et par tous les moyens, je ferais ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en toi, aussi profondément soit-il ancré. Pour moi, mes parents, Ginny et tous les morts dont vous êtes responsables, je t'enverrais en enfer.**

En entendant ces menaces qui sonnaient comme une sentence, il s'était assis à même le sol et réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle, surtout lors des premières années: les insultes, les railleries et les affrontements avaient été leur lot quotidien, et il arrivait à comprendre sa rancœur à son égard, bien que dépassée au jour d'aujourd'hui. Il savait également qu'elle avait un lien aussi anormal et écœurant soit-il avec son géniteur, de part sa marque mais aussi de part les propos qu'elle avait tenus, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était bien la chose qui l'unissait à sa mère et les raisons qui la poussaient à lui vouer une haine aussi féroce que s'il s'agissait de lui. Essayant de déceler le moindre indice pouvant le mettre sur une piste, il se remémora alors le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient croisés, trois fois tout au plus. Néanmoins, aucun souvenir d'une parole ou d'un geste déplacé de sa mère envers elle ne lui revenait.

**- Peut-être répercute-t-elle le dégoût et la colère que je lui inspire sur elle, **songea-t-il avant de réfuter sa propre hypothèse. **Impossible, ce n'est pas cohérent avec ses mots, **_**« vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement, pas après ce que vous m'avez fait ».**_

Une fois la porte de la rouge et or fermée, le salon commun fut replongé dans l'obscurité et il se redressa lentement avant de regagner son antre, rongé par les questions et les hypothèses qui se succédaient déjà dans sa tête.

Les premiers rayons de soleil avaient d'ores et déjà réchauffé l'atmosphère et fait disparaître toute trace de magie aux alentours de la Tour d'astronomie qui s'élevait magistralement dans les airs, surpassant tous les autres donjons présents sur la structure du château. Seule spectatrice d'une tragédie qui allait et venait à nouveau marquer une poignée d'élèves et d'enseignants, elle se dressait fièrement dans l'aube grandissante.

Les yeux fatigués et cernés de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas ou peu dormi cette nuit s'habituaient avec beaucoup de difficulté à la lumière ambiante chaude et dorée que le soleil répandait au fur et à mesure de son ascension. D'une minute à l'autre, tous allaient descendre dans la Grande Salle en se croisant, certains masqueraient leur trouble derrière des faux-semblant ou des artifices, tandis que le reste des personnes concernées joueraient franc-jeu et supporteraient sans broncher tout au long de la journée les regards inquisiteurs et les questionnements dont ils seraient la cible.

Pour le moment, aucun son ou raisonnement de pas ne vint troubler la quiétude du lieu. L'unique agitation qui animait à cet instant Poudlard émanait des quelques portraits éveillés qui communiquaient depuis un certain temps entre eux « l'incident » de la nuit passée. Des personnages se mouvaient ci et là dans un cadre qui n'était pas le leur, s'approchaient de leurs interlocuteurs avec des regards hésitants sur les côtés de la toile et livraient à voix basse leur secret.

Une fois la besogne accomplie, ils repartaient d'où ils venaient tandis que celui-là même qui était l'interlocuteur quelques secondes auparavant se retrouvait à son tour dans le rôle du messager. En se représentant mentalement la scène, on pourrait très bien imaginer un passage de relais à grande échelle, un point de départ et un point d'arrivée mais avec au milieu des centaines de relayeurs, une véritable chaîne fantomatique. Bientôt, les portraits arrêtèrent de chuchoter et l'agitation gagna rapidement tous les étages, passant de simples murmures à de longues et bruyantes conversations qui firent peu à peu sortir les plus curieux et les plus curieuses. Comme à son habitude, le nom d'Harry Potter créa une plus grande ampleur et c'est comme des centaines de grains de poussières voletant dans l'atmosphère que les élèves se répandirent dans les couloirs en oubliant leur petit-déjeuner quotidien. Certains des élèves les plus fragiles qui imaginaient déjà une nouvelle attaque cachée s'épanchèrent en larmes et gémissements tout en se faisant rassurer par leurs amis beaucoup plus réalistes. D'autres se contentèrent d'écouter le fameux ragot pour repartir aussitôt vers leurs fringales du matin, d'autres encore sous le choc restaient assis et essayaient maladroitement d'encaisser la nouvelle. On entendit rapidement de nombreuses exclamations concernant celui que la majeur partie d'entre eux considérait comme le sauveur de la période sombre. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Harry Potter pouvait mourir d'un fâcheux accident, selon leurs termes, après avoir vaillamment survécu et vaincu le mage noir. Peu d'entre eux s'intéressaient réellement à la deuxième personne impliquée dans cette chute, son nom n'était jamais prononcé ou uniquement du bout des lèvres comme un personnage secondaire dans un livre ou un film, un de ces personnages dont personne ne s'inquiète et ne s'empresse de prendre des nouvelles. Bientôt, le nom de Ginny Weasley fut vite mis aux oubliettes face à son concurrent et le récit que tout le monde avait en bouche ne contenait qu'une personne. **« T'as entendu la nouvelle? Harry Potter est tombé de la tour d'astronomie, il est sacrément amoché à ce qu'on dit », **voilà ce qui à la première heure du matin préoccupait tous les élèves.

Parmi ce flot incessant d'élèves, l'une d'entre eux écoutait avec écœurement les mensonges qui se répétaient par centaines et résonnaient dans sa tête comme un manque de respect envers une de ses amies. Comme un cri faisant écho en pleine montagne, les paroles se répercutèrent dans sa tête et elle perdit les pédales en agrippant violemment l'une des nombreuses filles, menteuse et irrespectueuse, qui propageait une version erronée des faits. Ses membres tremblants de colère, elle la poussa dans un recoin et sortit sa baguette. Aussitôt après, elle sentit deux bouts de bois s'enfoncer à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle avait une cible devant elle mais se trouvait être elle-même la cible de deux autres personnes. La colère, les tremblements et l'accablement qu'elle avait ressentis en sortant de sa chambre et en entendant toutes ses divagations se dissipaient peu à peu pour laisser place au sang froid et à l'analyse de la situation. Deux iris narquois d'un noir profond l'observaient avec un air de victoire sur le visage. Les yeux rivés sur sa baguette, la Gryffondor observa celle qui était sa cible, cette inconnue à qui elle n'avait jamais accordé d'importance, si ce n'est un regard à cause de ses fréquentations. Cette Serpentard amie de Daphné Greengrass et d'une autre fille dont le nom ne lui revenait pas.

En une demi-seconde, son cerveau décida de ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la peau laiteuse de sa cible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre a était finie d'écrire y a quelques mois déjà, ma publication tardive est due au fait que je n'étais plus du tout inspiré ! <strong>


End file.
